Maybe Memories
by SuperJew277
Summary: A lot happens in four and a half years. People grow up, grow apart, and a lot changes. What happens after four and a half years, and everyone is back together. How strong is a friendship after so many years of growing apart? Breyton
1. 4 years, 6 months, and 2 days

**BROOKE'S POV**

4 years, 6 months, and 2 days.

That's how long it's been since we promised each other that we would find our way back to Tree Hill someday. We stood on the River Court and promised that we would keep in touch when we all went our separate ways.

We promised that we would find our way back to each other.

We spray painted our names onto the Rivercourt to remind us.

"We were here." It read with all of our signatures.

We stood back and smiled at each other.

Friends forever, we said.

A lot has changed in 4 and a half years.

Some of our dreams have come true, others have come crashing down around us.

Lucas wrote his first novel, a story about our high school years at Tree Hill High. We saw a lot there. There were friendships and there were enemies. There were lovers and there were the heartaches that came with them. There was a hell of a lot of drama that we created around us, and there was us growing out of it and becoming closer and stronger as a group. It's so cliché to say that there were the good times and the not so good times, but looking back, that's all that it boiled down too. And Lucas captured that perfectly in his novel. And no one has read anything from him since. He's now the new head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens.

Haley graduated top of her class, which was no surprise to anyone who ever knew her, and got a job teaching at the same Tree Hill High we all graduated from. In between getting her degree from college, she raised her and Nathan's beautiful son, who I haven't even seen since he was born, but I've seen pictures, and boy, that kid is going to be a heartbreaker. Not to mention he'll be a genius seeing who his mother is.

Nathan was the star of his college basketball team and was approached by sponsors who wanted to endorse him, and scouts who wanted to sign him. He almost made it to his dream. Then in a drunken bar fight, Nathan lost his ability to walk. And it seemed his ability to want to live. Last I heard, he was depressed and sullen, drinking himself into a stupor every night trying to dull the emotional pain. I feel for him, but even more-so I feel for his family. Haley and Jaime deserve more than Nathan turning into Dan. All because of that stupid game called basketball.

The Rivercourt boys all stayed best friends, which was really no surprise to anyone. Those boys would stay friends through anything. They all live together now.

Peyton moved to L.A. to do her music thing. She's the assistant to the assistant, whatever that means. She's doing what she loves, and that's all that matters. She always loved those damn bands that no one else gave a shit about, and that's what's going to be the key to her success. She's the only one I know who has an ear to make a small band huge. She wants to change the world with music, and I believe that eventually she will. I haven't seen any of her freaky drawings around, but I can guarantee you that she could make a difference with her art to if she wanted to.

As for me, Brooke Davis, I'm living in New York City and I'm the proud owner of Clothes Over Bro's, which has become more than I could ever dream. It gets pretty lonely here, living all by myself with few true friends. In fact, there are no true friends here. Sometimes I just wish that I could be as happy as all of my old friends and leave this all behind. I mean hell, I'm only 22 years old. I shouldn't be worrying about running a multi-million dollar company by myself. On the bright side, I have all the money I want. Some things never change I guess.

4 years, 6 months, and 2 days later, and here I am hiding in the shadows of the trees lining the Rivercourt like an idiot.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Brooke! Wait up." Millicent calls after me as I stroll through my builing with portfolios stacked up to my chin

"Millicent, I cannot stop or these will all go flying. Follow me." I instruct my adorably nerdy assistant

"Right." Millicent nods and falls into step with me

"What's so important?" I ask as we make it to my office and I dump the portfolios ungracefully onto my desk

"You have a letter."

"A letter?" I scoff. "I get thousands of letters. What's different about this one?"

"I…umm…" Millicent shoves the letter at me. "I think it might be something you personally want to open." She says and runs out of my office

I chuckle as I watch her scurry out of my office and look at the letter in my hand. It only has my name and address on the front, no return address.

"What the fuck Millie." I mutter to myself and flip the envelope over to inspect it.

My breath hitches in my throat.

_IMPORTANT: GET TO BROOKE DAVIS ASAP_

_GO RAVENS…_

Talk about a blast from the past.

I tear the envelope open and toss it aside as I read the notecard enclosed.

_I__T'S TIME TO KEEP OUR PROMISE._

_NEXT MONDAY. 8:30._

_MEET AT THE RIVERCOURT._

Fuck me. There's nothing else written on it. I don't know how long this has been sitting around before it got to me.

There's only one way to find out.

"Millicent!" I scream out the door

Millicent pops up from around a corner where she was most likely waiting to hear what the letter was about. "Yes? Is everything ok?"

"What's today?" I wonder aloud. My days all run together.

"Thursday. Why?" Millicent looks at me in concern

"Book a plane ticket to Tree Hill fro Monday afternoon."

"Tree Hill?"

"I have some business I need to attend to." I turn around and walk back into my office. "Oh." I pop my head out to look at Millie. "Use my personal credit card. I don't want Victoria to know about this."

"Yes Ma'am." Millicent says, a confused look on her face that makes me laugh

* * *

So here I am. Good ole Tree Hill.

Peering out onto the Rivercourt, I spot almost everyone.

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

I never thought I'd come back to this place. I've wanted to. I mean, I've thought about what it'd be like to come back, but I didn't think I actually would.

But here I am, sitting in my car, ducked down in my seat, hiding. I know, I'm such a badass. Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm parked a half a mile down the road from the Rivercourt?

I glance at the notcard propped up on my dash, staring at me, taunting me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Sawyer. Letter. Looks important." One of the mail guys says as he passes by my cubicle and smiles as he tosses it at me

"Aren't they all?" I joke. "Thanks Rudy." I smile. I don't get many letters unless it's a demo cd, and I haven't gotten one in a while. I've been itching to hear something new.

I flip the envelope over to open it, and bold letters stand out against the white, and I drop the envelope in shock.

_IMPORTANT: GET TO PEYTON SAWYER ASAP_

_GO RAVENS…_

Obviously I'm the only one who realizes how important this is. Every letter coming into this office is dubbed "important", and you come to realize that its just people trying to get discovered. But this, this is from back home. Ravens. Anyone else would think it's a band…I know better.

The note is short and straightforward, and it gets its point across.

Walking to my bosses office, I take a deep breath. He isn't going to like this.

"Excuse me." I knock gently on his door with a smile as I stick my head in his office

"Peyton! Come in." He waves me in. "What can I do for you?"

"I, uh, need to take some time off." I smile hopefully

"Is everything ok?" He sits forward and laces his fingers together on his desk in concern

"Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine."

"Well Peyton, I hate to say this, but if it's not an emergency, I'm going to need you to stay here. It's a busy time for us right now. We can really use you."

That's the same bull shit line he's been feeding me for three years.

"Ok. Thanks anyway." I say and stand up

And for the past three years, I've been buying into that bull shit.

I start to walk out of the door, but I suddenly stop. "Actually, you know what? I quit." I say and turn around to look at him

"Excuse me?" His mouth drops open. "Peyton, there are a lot of opportunities here for you."

"Right. Because I haven't been hearing that since I started here. Good luck with everything." I smile sweetly and walk back towards my cubicle with a bounce in my step

* * *

Now that I'm sitting here in Tree Hill, my moment of clairty seems like a moment of stupidity. But I did what I did, and now I need to make the best of it.

I finally get out my car and decided to walk the rest of the way to the Rivercourt to scope the situation out. Walking along the outskirts of the trees, I suddenly smile.

"Boo." I whisper in Brooke's ear as I creep up behind her

She screams.

Loud.

Next thing I know, I'm sprawled out on the ground and I hear voices yelling, footsteps pounding towards us, and Brooke freaking out.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelps. "Oh my fucking God!"

"Ow." I groan and wipe my lip, smearing blood on my hand

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas asks wide-eyed as everyone gathers around us, assessing the situation

"I am so sorry." Brooke says and reaches her hand out to help me up

I accept her hand and pull myself up to my feet. "Fuck that hurt." I grimace

We all look around at each other and burst out laughing.

4 years, 6 months, and 2 days later, and we're all home.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I'm back! Anyone remember me? So, I've tried and tried to work on World Falls Away, but it's just not happening. Maybe I'll go back and finish it some day, but I've lost all focus for it. **_

_**This season of OTH inspired me to write again, so here's my new story. Hopefully it's to your liking. **_

_**It's good to be writing again. :-)**_


	2. Now That We're Here

_**Thanks for all the reviews! They're like my drug. I get so freaked posting new stuff, so it's nice to know people are actually enjoying it! So thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**You'll start to notice that this story is going to have a lot of flashbacks. That's why I named it Maybe Memories (it's actually a song title). So if you ever get confused, it's probably just a part of my master plan and it will all be explained later. **_

_**Anywho, onto the story. Thanks again for all the reviews!**_

_**OH! I don't own anything OTH related except the DVDs. :-)**_

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

"Come here." Haley says to Peyton and reaches up to wipe the blood off of her lip

I don't know why I threw a punch. Ok, I do. I thought it was a mugger. I've been living in New York for too long.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry." I apologize again to my old best friend

"It's nice to see you too Brooke." Peyton smiles crookedly

"Come on. Let's go onto the court." Nathan grumbles and wheels himself away

We all follow Nathan's lead and walk onto the Rivercourt. I look around and smile sadly. Everyone is here. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Junk, and Peyton.

I look to the ground and find our names are still there. They've faded, but they're still there.

"So who organized this?" Mouth asks

"Yeah. Who send the letter." Peyton wonders

Now we're all looking at each other suspiciously.

"I did." Skills finally speaks up

That, I can honestly say, I was not expecting.

"Why?" Peyton asks the question I'm sure is on everyone's mind

"Because we've all grown apart." Skills says simply

"Skills, most of us still live here and see each other all the time." Lucas chuckles

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're close like we were." Skills sighs. "Luke, man, you spend every night staring a blank computer screen trying to write. And when you're not doing that, you're with Lindsey. Even when we do see you, you're thoughts are a million miles away."

We all turn to Lucas, and he just shoves his hands in his pockets and does his broody squinty thing.

"Nathan and Haley are too busy fightin and trying to raise Jaime in between the arguments." Skills continues, Nathan and Haley looking everywhere but each other

"P. Sawyer hasn't been around except for a few random phone calls since Luke proposed and she turned him down."

Skills is on a roll and doesn't even notice Peyton glaring at him.

"And B. Davis hasn't been back once since she moved to New York. No phone calls, no letters, no e-mails, nothing. The only reason we know you're alive is because your face is plastered everywhere." Skills says with a sad look at me

I blush and look down, not wanting to see everyone's disappointed faces.

He's right though. I haven't kept in touch. The only reason I know what's going on is because Haley still e-mails me once a month and fills me in on what's going on.

Not once have I responded, but she still keeps me in the loop.

"Why us?" Mouth asks, pointing to the Rivercourt boys. "We all live together."

"Because we _all _stood here and made a promise to each other." Skills finally smiles

"You're a good man Skills." Haley says softly. "It's been too long since we've all reconnected as a group. And you're right. Even those of us here in Tree Hill have drifted apart."

"So what now?" I blurt out

Everyone looks around and smiles.

"We rebuild our friendships." Mouth says matter-of-factly

"But what about work." I hate being the bitch. "I live and work in New York, and Peyton is in LA."

"I quit." Peyton speaks up, her voice barely above a whisper

"What?" I ask in shock. She loved her job. Or so I thought.

"I quit." She says again, this time more audible. "I'm done with LA."

"What do you mean?" Haley asks slowly

"I mean, I'm moving back." Peyton smiles. "I miss this place. This is my home. There's too much history here to leave it behind completely. I always think about it here." She takes a deep breath. "So I'm back. I want to try to do something with the music scene here. A fresh start where I got my first start."

"Welcome home." Nathan says genuinely and shoots an unreadable look at Lucas

Everyone turns to me expectantly. Fuck.

I should have known it was a mistake to come back here.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go." I say quietly and begin to walk away

I can hear everyone murmuring as I walk towards my car.

I can't stay here.

I can't do this.

"Brooke! Wait!" Peyton yells after me

I don't stop.

"Will you just stop a second?" She says angrily and catches up to me. "Why are you leaving already? You just got here."

"I can't stay Peyton. I have my life in New York. My work in New York. I have to go back." I explain lamely, not looking at her

"No one's asking you to move back here Brooke. Just stay a couple days. You're already here. What's the harm in hanging out for a little?"

"I have so much work back home. I can't."

"Brooke, look at me." Peyton tries to catch my eye. "God damnit, will you fucking look at me?" She explodes

I finally meet her gaze. "I'm just going to go." I say calmly, my heart beating hard in my chest

"Fine! Go! Run away!" Peyton throws her hands up in frustration. "It's what you do best, right?"

Is that a challenge? Because I think it is.

I love a challenge.

So I stand up tall and put on my biggest, fakest smile and walk right past Peyton back to all my old friends.

"I'm hungry. Let's get some food." I smile bigger, if that's even possible. "My treat.

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

Who knew Tree Hill built an IHOP. Karen's Cafe isn't open anymore, so we have to settle for pancakes.

"So Karen and Andy got hitched?" Brooke asks for the millionth time. "Andy?" She emphasizes

I roll my eyes and hear Lucas chuckle softly next to me. I turn to him and give him a small smile.

Four and a half years later, and I'm still in love with this man.

Skills said something about how I turned down Lucas' proposal.

He was only half right.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe you came all the way out to LA to surprise me." Peyton smiled as she walked into her apartment, Lucas behind her. "I wish you would have told me so I could have taken a couple days off."

"Peyton." Lucas said softly

Peyton turned around to find Lucas down on one knee, ring in his hand.

"Lucas." She whispered

"Marry me." Lucas smiled hopefully. "Be my wife Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton put a hand over her mouth in shock, a nervous laugh escaping. "Lucas, are you insane?"

"Ouch." Lucas grimaced. "That's not really the response I was hoping for."

"No, baby. It's not that!" Peyton laughed. "Come here." She said and reached out her hand towards Lucas. He stood up to face her and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too." Lucas smiled into the blonde's hair

Peyton pulled away and ran a hand through her unruly hair. "Lucas, we live across the country from each other. I'm just starting my new job. You're in school and coaching. I hate to say it, but is this really the best time for us to be getting married?"

"I'll move here." Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders. "I love LA."

"Luke, no. You're in school. You're in the middle of a basketball season."

The couple stared long and hard at each other.

"Are you turning me down?" Lucas finally asked, hurt evident in his voice

"Baby." Peyton sighed. "I'm not saying no. I'm just saying no for right now." She added in a whisper

"What does that even mean Peyton?"

"It means that we are not at a place in our lives right now where this marriage will work. I can do the long distance relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, but I am not going to plan a wedding and be husband and wife across the fucking United States. We're only 18. We have all of our lives to get married." Peyton walked up to Lucas and kissed him gently. "I would love to be your wife Lucas Scott. Just not at this point in time. It'd be too hard."

Lucas swallowed hard and broke away from Peyton. "Why wait. We don't have to get married right now. A lot of people have long engagements. We can wait."

"No." Peyton said softly

Lucas turned around with a heartbroken look. "No? Just like that."

"No." Peyton repeated, a tear making it's way down her cheek

"Why?" Lucas asked, frustration in his voice. "What's stopping you. Is there a real reason you're saying no, or just the bull shit you just spouted and labeled a valid reason?"

Peyton recoiled like she had been slapped. "Let's just go to bed. Please." She begged. "We'll talk about it all tomorrow. Let me sleep on it ok?"

"Whatever." Lucas mumbled and followed her to her room

* * *

I woke up and he was gone. I haven't heard from him since.

He got his book published and started dating his editor. They've been together for 2 and a half years now. From what Haley has said, and what's so blatantly obvious, they're pretty serious.

So will someone please explain to me why, after 3 years, I'm still going weak in the knees every time Lucas looks at me.

"So you quit your job?" Lucas asks, breaking me from my thoughts

"Yeah, I did." I confirm with a nod

"Why?"

"I was tired of being stuck as everyone's little bitch. I wanted to make a difference, not coffee." I shrug

"So you're back for good then, huh." He smiles at me

"This is home." I smile. I feel eyes on me and look around, locking eyes with Brooke across the table who immediately looks away.

"Excuse me." I say softly to Luke and stand up

"Where are you going?" Haley asks

"Bathroom." I lie.

I need some fresh air.

I can feel Brooke's eyes on me as I walk away.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

"Success has treated you well B. Davis." Skills looks me up and down jokingly. "You're looking better than ever."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Thanks Skills, but I'm still just me."

"Please." Nathan speaks up for the first time since we got to IHOP. "Ever girl wants to be you and every guy wants to be with you."

Haley slaps his arm.

"And that's different from high school how?" I smirk and wink at Nate

I look over to find Peyton and Lucas in a hushed conversation, and I can't tear my eyes away. Peyton finally glances up and catches my eye, and I quickly look away, embarrassed.

"So Naley, how's my godson." I ask the once happy couple

"Jaime is good. He's such a little smart ass." Haley smiled proudly

"That kid is awesome." Skills smiles. "He's my best friend."

"Hey!" Mouth, Junk, and Fergie all say in unison

I laugh and see Peyton stand up. Haley asks her where she's going, and she spouts some lie about the bathroom. We might not be close anymore, but I bet you a million dollars I still know her like the back of my hand. She needs to get away for some reason.

I should follow her.

The old Brooke would have.

The old Peyton would have wanted her to.

But not now.

I turn to Nathan with a smile. "So does Jaime play basketball like his Daddy did?"

The table falls silent, and I immediately know I must have said something wrong.

"No." Nathan says quietly, the pain clear on his face. "It's getting late. We should get home." He doesn't even look at Haley as he throws some money down and wheels himself away.

"Haley, I'm so sorry." I apologize to the woman next to me who's eyes are starting to fill with tears

"It's ok. Nathan is just…" She searches for the right words. "He's just going through a hard time." She sighs and stands up. "I'm sorry guys. I have to go."

I grab the money off the table and hand it back to her as I stand up. "Take this. Dinner is my treat."

"Brooke-"

"Please." I beg

"Thanks." She gives me a hug. "Come over tomorrow and meet Jaime."

"Ok." I whisper and give her a squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She smiles sadly and leaves to follow Nathan

I sit back down and look around at the remaining guys who are talking about some video game, and I realize Peyton's been gone for a while.

"I'll be right back." I excuse myself

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

"Since when do you smoke." Brooke says from behind me

"I don't." I sigh and turn around to face her, flicking my cigarette to the ground

"Oh." She rocks on her toes, and I smile at the old nervous habit. "Why don't you come back inside?"

"Ok." I say simply and start walking to the door

"Peyton." Brooke whispers and as soon as I turn back around, arms are wrapped around me

I relax into her and hug her back. The scent of her shampoo assaults my senses, and I can't help but smile.

Four and a half years later, and she still uses the same damn shampoo.

"I missed you P. Sawyer." Brooke says softly in my ear

"I missed you too B. Davis."

She pulls away first and smiles shyly. "So, uh, where are you staying?"

I stare at her blankly.

I quit my job, broke my lease, packed as much shit in my car as I could, and not once did it occur to me that I have _no where _to stay.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you." Brooke is chuckling at my probably horrified look

"No, no I don't." I join in the laughter

Brooke links her arm through mine like she used to do all those years before we lost touch and leads me back into IHOP.

"Don't worry. I'll find somewhere for you to stay."

She's still laughing at me.


	3. Making the Best of it All

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was so intent on going back to New York. I was so set on leaving Tree Hill the minute I saw everyone to go back to my successful life.

I'm 22, and I'm more successful than most people can dream of. I know that sounds arrogant, but I'm only being honest.

Let me throw one thing out there; I couldn't be unhappier. Success doesn't buy you happiness like most people tend to believe.

I figure since I'm already here I might as well try feel like a normal person again. So here I am, pulling up to some dinky hotel with Peyton following me.

Looks like I'm staying a little longer than planned.

Parking our cars, Peyton and I smile at each other and head to the front desk to get a room.

"How may I help you ladies tonight?" The lady at the desk greets us before we're even through the door

"Hi." I return the smile. "We'd like to get a room."

"How many nights will you be staying?"

I glance at Peyton and see her worried look. "Umm… Indefinitely."

Peyton's face breaks out in a relieved grin.

"Ok. I just need a card to hold the room."

I automatically pull out my credit card. "You can put it all on this."

"Brooke, no. Let me help." Peyton protests

"Peyton, I got it." I wink jokingly

The lady looks at us and her face breaks out in an even bigger smile as she takes my card. After I sign for the room, she hands us the keys. "You girls have a wonderful stay. Just ring the desk if you need anything."

We thank her and head back to our cars to get our bags.

"Thank you." Peyton says quietly as we walk up to the room

"No need to thank me. You just quit your job and moved back without a plan, so I'm just giving you a little more time before your skinny ass goes broke." I tease

Peyton rolls her eyes. "Such a good friend."

I laugh as we open the door and flip the lights on, and I suddenly stop dead in my tracks, Peyton running into me.

"Fuck Brooke!" She mutters as she bends down to pick up her dropped bags. "What's the matter with you?"

With a nervous smile, I laugh uncomfortably. "I think the lady misunderstood me when I said we needed a room."

"What do you- oh." Peyton notices. "Oh."

There's one bed.

One king size fucking bed.

"You don't think that she thought that we meant…" Peyton trails off

"Uh-huh." I answer quickly

We look at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'll call and see if we can get another room." Peyton moves to the phone, still chuckling

Things between Peyton and me aren't the same as they were in high school. I'm sure that's obvious. A lot has happened in the 4 and a half years since we moved from Tree Hill.

"Bad news." Peyton sighs and hangs up the phone. "We're stuck here tonight. That bubbly bitch at the front said there were no double rooms available."

"Ok, well…" I look around the room, thinking. "Tell you what. You take the bed. I'll sleep on this thing." I pat the couch under me. "And we'll move to a new room tomorrow."

"Brooke, don't be ridiculous. You take the bed." Peyton protests

"But you drove like a million miles the past few days. You get a good night sleep in the bed."

"Why don't we both just sleep in the fucking bed. I think it's big enough for both of us." Peyton says, exasperation in her voice. "It's not like we've never fucking shared a bed before." She rolls her eyes

"Just take the bed Peyton." I say, an edge creeping into my voice

"Fine. Suit yourself." Peyton snaps

"I'm just going to go take a shower."

I'm trying not to bite her head off right now. Peyton doesn't say anything as I gather my things and head to the bathroom.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea to stay in Tree Hill. Maybe I should have just gone home when I wanted to.

Maybe I should have gotten my own room.

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

As soon as the bathroom door closes, I let out a groan and fall back onto the bed.

This whole trip was a bad idea. Scratch that; quitting my job and moving here was a bad idea.

Why I agreed to stay with Brooke, I don't know. I should have stayed by myself.

I know I keep thinking the same things over and over, but every minute that goes by I'm reminded of how stupid this whole thing is.

I look at the bathroom door with a glare.

You're probably wondering what's going on between my former best friend and myself. One minute we're all fine and dandy, and the next we're at each other's throats.

A lot changed since high school. Brooke and I have been, well, were, best friends for 10 years. We stood by each other in the best times and the worst times. Sure, we had our fair share of ups and downs, but we always worked it out in the end.

Then one day we didn't.

After we graduated, Brooke and I moved to LA. She moved to stay with her parents and I moved for an internship. The summer was awesome, and then it all fell apart.

Brooke ran away to New York, and I stayed in LA and took a job.

Now here we are, face to face again. Everything that happened was a long time ago, and it's all being thrown back in my face.

If we're both going to be here, I might as well try to make the best of it.

The shower turns off and a couple minutes later Brooke walks back into the room.

"That was awesome." She smiles as she wrings some of the water from her hair

Guess she decided to try to make the best of it too.

"I'm so tired I can't even move, much less put forth the effort to shower right now." I say dramatically and put my hands over my face with a groan

Brooke laughs at my antics, and I smile even though my face is hidden. Her laugh always makes me smile.

"So what's the plan Goldilocks?" Brooke grabs the extra blanket stowed away and lays down on the uncomfortable looking couch

"What do you mean? Right now I plan to sleep." I joke

"You know what I mean Peyton."

"I don't know." I sit up with a sigh and look at my childhood friend who's sending me an encouraging grin. "I can't even think anymore right now I'm so worn out. I'll start figuring it out tomorrow."

"Cool." Brooke shrugs. "Night Sawyer."

I laugh and turn off the lights. "Night Davis."

One question is on my mind, making sleep impossible.

"Brooke?" I finally say into the darkness

"Hmm?" Brooke mumbles and I can tell she was almost asleep

"How long are you staying in Tree Hill?"

Silence.

"Brooke?" I wonder if she fell asleep, but then I hear her sigh

"However long I'm needed here to make sure my friends are happy. All of my friends." Brooke says pointedly

"Oh. Ok." Wow Sawyer. Good response. "Brooke?" I question again after a moment

"What?" She chuckles

"I need you here." I whisper

"I know sweetie."

As weird as it is being back, after everything that has happened, I'm not going to be able to get through this without my old best friend.

* * *

I wake up to arms around me, a warm body pressed against my own. Hot breath tickles my neck.

I had just been dreaming about Lucas.

Or I thought I was dreaming.

Could it be that it was all real, or am I still just half asleep?

I can feel my body start to heat at the thought, at the desire.

But wait…Why would Lucas be here? He lives with his girlfriend.

The arms suddenly wrap tighter around me, and the warmth I was feeling throughout my body goes cold as I realize something.

Boobs.

There are boobs pressing into my back.

I instantly jump out of bed, wide awake, and look to find Brooke lying in the bed.

She starts to stir, a smile on her face as she starts stretching. Her eyes slowly start to open and search around, and they go wide when her gaze lands on me.

"Peyton!" She squeaks and also jumps out of the bed

So here we are, staring each other down.

"What the fuck Brooke?" I finally say, a little harsher than I meant

A look of pain flashes over her features before they become unreadable.

I used to be able to read her so well.

"The couch got unbearable. I figured you wouldn't mind." Brooke's voice is small, laced with uncertainty

I sigh. "It's cool."

We both stand awkwardly at opposite sides of the bed, looking everywhere but at each other.

"I'm going to shower." I say suddenly, the awkwardness making me antsy

"Ok."

"Ok." I nod and quickly grab my things, practically running to the bathroom. Slamming the door, I close my eyes as I lean against the cold wood.

For some reason, my body, and my mind, are on fire.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

Peyton slams the door, making me wince.

Sitting on the bed, I put my head in my hands. I don't know why she freaked. I don't know why _I_ freaked. We used to snuggle all the time growing up. It was always a comfort thing.

But now it's four and half years later, and things have changed.

A lot.

I hear the water turn on as Peyton starts her shower, and I stand. I can't be here anymore.

Dressing as quickly as I can, I scribble a note hastily and throw it onto Peyton's suitcase.

10 minutes later, I'm driving the familiar streets of Tree Hill, no set destination in mind.

I'm not sure why I don't just book a ticket and head back to New York. I'm the owner of a company. I don't have time to take such an impromptu vacation. I don't have the patience to feel like I'm back in high school again.

Although, everyone has changed so much since then.

It's true what they say, that after you move on from high school none of it matters anymore. Your status, your friends, your life; they all change completely in the following years.

It saddens me that I lost touch with everyone. I should have tried harder. I know we still wouldn't be as close as we once were, but it would have at least been something. I never though we would never talk.

Snapping out of my daze, I realize where I am.

The place it all started.

The place it all ended.

Tree Hill High School.

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

I need to figure out a plan.

I need a job, a place to live, a goal…hot water.

I must have lost track of time, because the cold water feels like needles on my skin.

I laugh at myself. This is ridiculous. I have no plan. I'm back in Tree Hill, and I have no idea what to do from here.

Walking out of the bathroom, I instantly notice that Brooke's no where in sight.

I shake my head and take a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Looking around, I notice something on my suitcase.

_P,_

_I went out. Not sure where to._

_I'll be back later to grab my things._

_-B_

This is a disaster.

Moving back, seeing Brooke, seeing Lucas…

It's all just a disaster.

But I'm Peyton Sawyer. Disaster is practically my middle name. I'm the _queen_ of disastrous situations, so in the grand scheme of it all, this is nothing.

I can deal with this.

And I will.


	4. Ways of Finding One's Self

_**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You're all awesome. I didn't read through this chapter again before I posted it because I am way too tired to even think clearly anymore, so let me know if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them.**_

_**For all of you who read my other story "World Falls Away", guess what? Yep, that's right, I updated. :-P**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews. I love you like a fat kid love cake.**_

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

Since I drove my ass here subconsciously, I might as well go in and face my demons.

Instead, I've been staring at the high school for a good part of 15 minutes.

It's just a damn building.

A damn building where a lot of shit happened.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts and my stupid fears, I hold my head high as I walk through the doors to school.

I immediately feel 17 again.

I forgot it was a school day, and kids standing around and walking through the halls surround me, closing in on me.

All my insecurities from high school are rushing back at an alarming speed, and I can't help but start to feel suffocated.

"Excuse me, are you Brooke Davis?" A girl suddenly asks me, tearing me away from my thoughts.

I look at her with a smile and smile at her friends standing a couple feet away from her. "Yes, I am." I chuckle

"I knew it! I love your clothes." She gushes and points to her shirt

She's wearing Clothes Over Bros.

"Thank you. That shirt looks great on you." I think I just made her year

"Brooke!" A voice behind me says in surprise

I whip around and smile. "Tutor Mom!"

She laughs and pulls me into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

I look around. "Guess I just felt like coming back to high school." I joke. "I forgot you teach here. Well, I didn't really forget, it just kind of escaped my mind momentarily."

"Shit!" Haley yelps. "I'm late for class. You going to be around for a while?"

"Maybe. Call me when you're out."

"Ok." She hugs me and runs off

"No running through the halls." I yell after her with a stern tone in my voice, teasing her.

I can't help but burst into laughter as she takes a corner too fast and almost busts ass before catching herself and throwing me a quick wave before disappearing.

Chuckling still, I start to roam the once familiar halls. Nothing about this school has changed. It all looks, and oddly, smells, the exact same.

I pass by Whitey's old office and see Lucas sitting behind the desk, intently staring at the papers on his desk.

"Knock knock." I gently knock on the doorframe

Lucas' head whips up with a smile. "Brooke! This is a nice surprise. Come in."

"Why thank you Coach Scott." I tease and sit down. I notice pictures all around the small office; picture from years back, pictures that I haven't even seen, and newer pictures that include Jaime and Lindsey. "It's like a blast from the past being here." I smile as my gaze finally lands on Lucas

"You get used to it." He laughs. "So what brings you here? I thought you were hell-bent set on going back to New York."

"Change of plans. I'm staying with Peyton for a little until she gets herself back on her feet."

I'm not sure why those words just flew out of my mouth. They just did.

Four and a half years ago, I would have done that in a heartbeat for Peyton, but we can't even be in the same room for more than 5 minutes without things being weird now.

I just wish things could go back to the way they were; when everything was simple.

"Earth to Brooke." Lucas waves his hand in front of my face

"Huh?" I ask, snapping out of my thoughts

"I asked how Peyton was doing. You zoned out on me."

"I'm sorry Luke." I smile apologetically. "It's been a long couple of days for me. A long couple years actually, but we won't get into that."

"Hopefully you'll stick around to get a break from it all."

"We'll see." I wink. "I should let you get back to work. "I stand and walk towards the door. "Call me when you get out of school." I joke as I turn around to say goodbye

Lucas chuckles. "I will. I want you to meet Lindsey soon. She's heard a lot about you. Not to mention she loves your clothes."

I cock my head to the side thoughtfully. "Does everyone here wear Clothes Over Bros?"

"A lot of people do. You're a popular lady Ms. Davis."

I roll my eyes. "See you later Coach."

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

Tree Hill hasn't changed much since I was last here. A couple new buildings, new stores, old stores closed down, but for the most part, it's still the same small town that I loved.

And hated at times.

Either way, it's home.

After sitting in the hotel room for a while watching TV and throwing myself a pity party, I figured out the one place I can go. The one person I can tell everything to, even if they can't respond.

I pull up to the cemetery and step out of my car, grabbing the fresh flowers I bought on the way, and start walking. Finding the gravestone I know every inch of by heart, I run my hands along the smooth stone lovingly.

Setting the flowers down in front of it, I take a seat on the grass and make myself comfortable.

This might take a while.

"Hi Mom." I smile sadly. "I know it's been a while since I've stopped by, but I really need someone to talk to."

I sigh and glance up at the clear blue sky, trying to sort out my thoughts enough to find somewhere to start.

"A lot has happened over the past few years. I moved to LA to start my dream job, I fell in love, I made some new friends, and I tried to make all the right decisions. But here I am, back in Tree Hill where it all started.

"I quit my job because I wasn't getting anywhere. I want my opinion to matter, and it never did. I got so used to being let down when I tried to share my ideas. I got so used to going home at night feeling empty because I accomplished nothing but being everyone's little bitch for another day. And then I said enough was enough. My opinions and ideas should count for something."

I feel something warm and wet hit my hands, and I realize that I'm crying.

"I fell in love, but I let that person get away. I never said all I needed to say, and I just watched them walk out of my life. This is the first time I've seen them in a while, and it's hard. It's really hard.

"I don't know what do from here, where to go. I don't know what steps I need to take to start over again. I don't know what's going to make me happy at this point."

I end my rant and sit quietly under the sun's rays as my thoughts start to come together. I always find peace here. I always find some sort of answers.

My phone suddenly rings, breaking the silence that had fallen long before, and I look down to check the caller ID.

"Hi Haley." I smile as I answer

"Hey Peyton! I was just calling to let you know that everyone is coming over tonight for dinner."

"Sounds great. What would you like me to bring?"

"Just yourself. Six o clock."

"I'll be there." I hang up and look at the time

It's already four thirty. I didn't realize that I had been sitting out here for that long.

I stand up and run my fingers over my mother's grave one last time. "Thanks for listening Mom. I love you."

I turn away and start the trek back to my car.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

I drove around for a little after I left the school, just reminiscing. I drove past Karen's Café, Lucas' house, Peyton's old house, my old house, the River Court again, and finally landed myself at TRIC.

I really needed a drink to settle my nerves.

So here I am, 4 drinks and 3 shots in, and I must admit that I'm feeling pretty damn good.

"What's your name?" I suddenly slur at the bartender. "You're cute." I giggle

He smiles. "Owen."

"Hi Owen. I'm Brooke." I grin cheekily. "Can I have another drink please?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "You have a whole drink in front of you sweetheart."

I scrunch my nose and look down. He's right. There is a full drink in front of me. So I do what any normal person would; I down it.

"Oops. All gone." I flash my best Brooke Davis smile at him

He chuckles and rolls his eyes, but pours me another drink.

I look around TRIC and notice, like the rest of Tree Hill, not much has changed. "Do you guys still have shows here?"

"About once a month."

"I was here when it all started." I say sadly, memories flooding back. "We used to have fun here."

"Oh yeah?" Owen humors me

"Yep." I nod. "Karen is, well, was, like a mother to me. I haven't talked to her in about 4 years, but it's nice to see that her club is doing well." I down my drink again. "My bestest friend used to get some big bands to play here. It was really impressive now that I think about it seeing as how we were only 17 and this club had just opened."

I'm rambling. I know that. But I can't seem to stop.

"It was good times back then. I kind of miss how simple everything was." I sigh. "I mean, there was the normal high school drama bull shit, but we were all so young and naive. I wish we could go back to that."

"You're still young." Owen points out

"Yeah, but it's so different."

"Life is only as hard as you make it." He smiles kindly at me

I stare at him, sizing him up. Then I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God. It's Yoda."

He laughs and shakes his head. "I'm only telling you what I figured out long ago."

My phone rings and I answer it in a sing song voice. "Hello?"

"Hi Brooke! It's Haley."

"Tutor Girl!" I practically yell. "Hi!" I signal Owen for another drink and he shakes his head no. I pout like a four-year-old.

There's a pause on the other end. "Brooke? Are you ok?" Haley asks hesitantly

"Oh yeah, I'm great. But Owen is being mean." I stick my tongue out at him

He rolls his eyes. He does that a lot.

"Owen?" Haley questions

"The hottie bartender at TRIC."

"You're drinking?"

"Uh huh." I laugh

"OK. Well, umm… I just wanted to let you know that Nathan and I are having everyone over for dinner at six."

"I'll be there." I smile and hang up. "Well hottie bartender boy, it's time for me to leave you here all by your lonesome."

Owen looks around. "Brooke, there are other people here besides you."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who matters." I wink. "Tab me out please?" I smile innocently

"On one condition."

"Anything for you." I say flirtatiously and bat my eyes

Owen leans over the bar to get closer. "You let me call you a cab." He whispers and plucks my keys off the bar top

"Fine. But only because I wouldn't want to get you in trouble if I get pulled over and it comes back on you."

"Thank you." He smiles and sets my tab down in front of me.

It's blank. I smirk. Bartender boy likes what he sees.

I throw a hundred down. "Keep the change." I hold my hand out" Now if you wold so kindly hand me back my keys, I'll go wait outside for my smelly chariot to whisk me back to my hotel."

He laughs. "Come back and see me Brooke Davis."

I squint at him thoughtfully. "I never told you my last name."

"You didn't have to."

He winks at me and turns away to help another patron.

I think I like this boy already.

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

I pull up to the hotel and realize that Brooke's car isn't anywhere in sight. She's playing this 'Avoid Peyton' game too fucking well.

I sigh as I walk up to our room and raise my brow when I walk in to find Brooke passed out on the bed, snoring like a freight train.

I chuckle and sit on the bed.

"Brooke." I say softly and shake her shoulder gently

She snorts and the snoring stops for a minute before resuming even louder than before.

I choke back a laugh as I shake her a little more roughly. "Rise and shine Davis!" I yell in her ear

She jolts awake in terror and looks around, her expression turning into a scowl when she sees me.

"I thought you were Victoria yelling at me for something." She yawns. "Go away Blondie."

The alcohol is so strong on her breath, I think I'm drunk now.

"Wow. How drunk are you?" I wonder as I wave my hand in front of my nose to waft away the smell

"Too drunk to keep my eyes open with the sunlight blinding me." She murmurs and pulls a pillow over her head

"We have dinner at Nathan and Haley's in half an hour. Maybe you should just stay here and sleep it off." I sigh and stand up

Brooke slowly opens her eyes and gets out of bed. "Let me just brush my teeth really quick." She says and stumbles into the bathroom

"Where's your car?" I suddenly ask, remembering it wasn't at the hotel

"Owen wouldn't let me drive so he called me a cab." Brooke says from the bathroom

"Oh. Ok." Like that answers my question. "Wait, who's Owen?"

"The hot bartender at TRIC." Brooke smirks as she re-enters the room

I chuckle. "You're in Tree Hill less than 24 hours and you already have your sights set on someone."

At least something is the exact same with her.

"Come on Goldilocks." She uses my old nickname. "Let's go join the party."

I walk past her and slap her on the ass. I stop dead in my tracks when I realize what I did, expecting an outburst from Brooke. But she just laughs and bumps my hip with hers as she walks past me.

I need to get her drunk more often if it's not going to be awkward when we fall back on old habits.


	5. Dinner Parties and Confrontations

_**Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter! Thanks again for all the awesome reveiws. You guys make me happy.**_

**august majestic**_**-** I'll never tell who Peyton was referring to with the whole "I fell in love" thing. Was it Lucas? Was it Brooke? Was it some random person I haven't introduced yet? You'll just have to keep reading to find out!  
_

**spashley 20**_**-** I really like Owen in the show, so I wanted to give him a little spot in my story too. And who doesn't love a drunk Brooke? There will be more of her later, I promise._

**tigger-babe**_**- **Believe me, Breyton love to me, so of course this will be Breyton! Thanks for the fyi on the spelling error, btw. :-) I'll make sure to remember it. Ha ha._

**fuic**_**-** I have one question... were you drunk when you wrote that reveiw? Because I think I was supposed to understand it, but I don't. At all. Lay off the boxed wine baby. :-P_

**casandra**_**-** Well well. It's nice to see you again too! :-D I just got back into writing, so you really didn't miss that much. As far as the Peyton/Lucas bull shit goes, it's necessary for the moment. I promise you'll still love me at the end of it all. And you're right, knowing me, it's gonna be one hell of a ride. _

**kaila5707**_**-** Those questions you have are on purpose! It's more fun for me to keep you guys guessing. It will all come together eventually, and you'll start to get it piece by piece. So basically, stick around. Ha ha. Sorry this chapter took a little longer. I'll update quicker next time for ya!_

_**Thanks again for taking the time to review. I'm a whore who will do anything to find out what you guys think, so take a moment and write me a little somethin somethin!**_

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

"Hold on! Stop here!" I say suddenly as we pass the mall

"Brooke, they're expecting us in 10 minutes. I don't think we have time for an impromptu shopping trip." Peyton rolls her eyes. "Besides you live in New York. I hardly think shopping here is going to satisfy you."

"You're right. It pales in comparison." I snap. "But I meant stop so that we can pick up something for Jamie."

Peyton scowls and doesn't say anything, but pulls over into the parking lot anyway.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I didn't mean to get bitchy."

"I'm used to you being a bitch. I've dealt with it for 14 years, so it's not really anything new. You were even a bitch when you were 8 years old." Peyton chuckles

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was spring of 3rd grade, and the sun was shining brightly as the kids ran around laughing and having fun at recess.

A young blonde with a head of curls sat by herself, sketching, and scowled at the other little girls screaming and running from the boys who were chasing them.

Even at the young age of 8, Peyton Sawyer was a loner, preferring to draw by herself than be like all the other girls.

Across the playground, a rebellious brunette with long straight hair always sat at the same swing, the other girls hanging onto her every word.

When Brooke Davis said something, that's how it went. When she did something, that's what everyone else did. When she said run from the boys, the girls followed. And when Brooke said not to talk to someone, they listened. She was the queen of the playground, and everyone knew it.

Brooke always stared at the one girl who didn't care what she said, intrigued by the blonde's independence.

One day, Brooke's curiosity got the best of her. Marching over to the blonde, Brooke stood with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

Peyton didn't even glance up when she felt the other girls presence. "You're blocking my sunlight." She muttered and continued to draw

"Why do you always sit over here by yourself." Brooke demanded

"Because it's more fun."

"You never come play with us."

"Because you guys do stupid stuff." Peyton said matter-of-factly

"You're stupid!" Brooke huffed

"Ok." Peyton shrugged. "Can you move now?"

"No." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "Come play with us."

"No thanks." Peyton said, finally looking up with a fake smile on her face. "I don't feel like following you around like all the other girls."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Don't you know I don't care?" Peyton shot back

The two girls stared at each other until Brooke finally sighed and sat down next to Peyton.

"Whatcha drawing?" Brooke asked and tried to look at Peyton's sketch book

Peyton scowled and hid the book from the other girl. "It's private."

"Why? I want to see it."

"I don't want to show you."

"I'm going to tell everyone not to talk to you." Brooke threatened

"Fine. I don't like them anyway." Peyton shrugged

"What's your name?" Brooke changed the subject

"Peyton."

"I'm Brooke Davis." Brooke puffed her chest proudly

"Whatever."

The girls fell into silence for a while, Brooke watching the other kids play while Peyton drew.

"You know what? It is kind of nice just sitting here." Brooke admitted

"I know."

A trio of girls suddenly walked up to them and stared at Peyton with disdain.

"Why are you sitting with her. She's weird." One of the girls said cattily and pointed at Peyton

"She's not weird!" Brooke exploded and stood up

"Yes she is." One of the other girls spoke up

"Leave her alone!" Brooke yelled, Peyton looking up wide-eyed

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" The first girl said and stuck her tongue out at Brooke

Brooke glared at the girl, fire in her eyes, and suddenly kicked the other girl in the shin. "I'll kick your ass if you're mean to her."

The girl started to cry and ran off, her friends shooting Brooke and Peyton a nasty look before following their wounded friend.

Brooke smiled smugly and sat back down next to Peyton, who was staring at her. "What?" The brunette asked when she noticed the other girls look of shock

""You just kicked her."

"So?"

"And my mom says ass is a bad word." Peyton added as an afterthought

"I like it." Brooke smiled

Peyton glanced suspiciously at the brunette. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I like you now. Want to be my best friend?" Brooke asked hopefully

"Sure. Whatever."

The girls fell into a comfortable silence, and from that point on, it was the two of them, always inseparable.

* * *

"You were a little bitch too you know." I say with a smile at the memory

"I know." Peyton chuckled, probably knowing exactly what I was thinking about

"Remember when it was us against the world P. Sawyer?" I whisper as we walk up to the mall

"Yeah. I do."

"What happened to that?"

Peyton stops and looks at me thoughtfully. "Boys. Love. Life." She shrugs

"Yeah." I nod slowly in agreement. "I guess you're right."

God. I miss those days when we didn't care what everyone else thought. Before boys, before stabbing each other in the back, before everything.

We always used to find our way back to each other after we had a falling out.

It still always ended up the two of us against the world.

My how the times change.

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

Brooke and I grab a toy for Jamie and a gift for Nathan and Haley and then speed to their house. Only Brooke would think of getting presents 10 minutes before having to be there.

"Who are you two?" Jamie asks with a guarded look as he opens the door for us, his eyes squinty as he sizes us up

This kid has been hanging around Lucas too much. He's got the squinting eyes thing down.

Brooke bends down and smiles at him warmly. "I'm your Aunt Brooke and this is your Aunt Peyton." She points to me and smiles up at me

Jamie's face breaks out in a grin. "I know. I'm just kidding."

"Oh really now." Brooke laughs. "Now that you know who we are, who are you?" She raises a brow questioningly at him

"I'm James Lucas Scott." He smiles proudly

"I know. I'm just kidding." She sticks her tongue out playfully

I can't help but chuckle at how well they get along already.

"Come here little man. Give me a hug." Brooke laughs as she picks Jamie up and swings him around

"Hi." He turns to look me in the eye

"Hey buddy." I grin. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asks, excitement in his voice

"Brooke and I got you something." I wiggle my eyebrows

"You did?" His face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning

"We sure did." Brooke starts to walk in the house. "We'll give it to you after we find your parents."

I follow them into the house and look around. Naley has done quite well for themselves. Their house and son are both gorgeous.

Brooke sets Jamie down and he immediately starts tearing through the house.

"Mama! Brooke and Peyton are here!" We hear him yell. "And they got me a present."

"They did, huh?" Haley laughs and comes around the corner. "Hi! Come on in."

"Hey." Brooke and I say in unison

"You didn't need to get him anything. He's spoiled enough as it is." Haley jokes

"He's gorgeous Hales." I hand her a bag. "We got something for you too."

She opens the bag and pulls out a bottle of wine. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course we did." Brooke smiles

We walk into the kitchen to find everyone there. My eyes immediately fall on a woman sitting next to Lucas. He has his arm around her shoulders and she has her hand possessively on his thigh, and they're both laughing about something and looking at each other like nothing else matters.

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

"I know how you feel." A voice says quietly behind me. "They're disgusting together." Nathan laughs

"Hey handsome." I smile and bend down to give him a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Taking it day by day." Nathan sighs. "How about you?"

"Pretty much the same." I put my hand on his shoulder and give it a supporting squeeze

He smiles at me, and I cock my head to the side as I study him.

"What?" He asks hesitantly

"Nothing." I chuckle. "I'm just admiring the rock star look."

Nathan smiles sheepishly and runs a hand through his longer hair. "I needed a change."

"I like it." I nod approvingly

"Very sexy." Brooke agrees as she walks up to us and gives Nathan a hug. "Hi buddy." She whispers to him

"Brooke! Peyton!" Lucas says as he probably finally noticed us. He stands up and gives us both hugs. "I want you to meet Lindsey."

Lindsey stands up and smiles shyly at us. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I've heard so much about you two."

"Hopefully only the good." Brooke jokes

"Please. The bad is the only thing worth talking about. More entertaining that way." Skills smiles and gives us hugs as he walks into the room

I look at Skills thoughtfully. "You know, you're looking good Skills."

"You want a piece P. Sawyer?" Skills flexes his arm and winks at me

"Maybe later." I wink back

"How long are you both in town for?" Lindsey asks

"Goldilocks here is back for good, and I'm here for a couple more days." Brooke answers

"It'll be nice to have another girl around." Lindsey smiles at me

"What am I?" Haley asks with mock hurt. "Chopped liver?"

"No, but you have a husband and a son." Lindsey laughs

I don't want to like her. I really don't want to like her. I want to hate her. She's with the man I love.

But I do like her. A lot. She's sweet, and I can tell that she has a good heart.

Damn her.

I'm distracted from my thoughts by an insistent pulling on my pant leg. I look down to find Jamie grinning hopefully at me. "What's up kiddo?" I chuckle

"Peyton! Can I please have my present now?"

"Sure you can." I pick him up and go to my purse. Grabbing the gift, I hand it to him. "If you already have it, just let me know and I'll take you to pick out another one." I set him down so he can tear at the paper

He opens it quickly and his eyes go wide. We bought him NBA Live.

"Do you have it already?" I ask him, choking back a laugh at his expression

He suddenly throws himself around my knees in a tight hug. "I've wanted this game for forever!" He mumbles into my legs

I can't help but think this kid is the most adorable thing on the planet. "Cool. I'll play with you in a little."

"Cool!" He yells and runs off. "Daddy! Look what Peyton and Brooke got me!" He says and holds the game up proudly

An unreadable look crosses Nathan's face before he frowns. "Did you thank them?"

"Thanks!" Jamie says and runs off again

I look at Nathan and notice his defeated look. He meets my eyes with a scowl. "That's great Peyton." Hey says bitterly. "Now I can be constantly reminded of my crushed dreams."

I wince at his words. "Nate." I try to stop him as he wheels himself away

"Don't read into it too much." Lucas says as he comes up behind me. "He's still having a really rough time with everything. He has bad mood swings."

"We didn't even think about how Nathan would feel. We just wanted to get Jamie something cool." I explain

"I'm glad you did. He's wanted it for a while, and none of us had the balls to get it for him because of Nathan." Lucas smiles at me

My heart instantly melts.

This sucks.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

Realizing that I've been sitting in a daze, I look around to find Skills and Jamie playing Jamie's new game, Lindsey and Haley talking, and Lucas and Peyton making googly eyes at each other.

I start walking around to find Nate, and I finally find him outside sitting by the pool, staring blankly into the water.

"Hey Nate." I say softly and go to stand next to him

"Hey." Hey grunts

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

He shrugs.

"Why don't you come back inside and hang out. I think we're about to eat."

"I'm good." He shrugs again, still not looking at me

I take a deep breath and sit down on the ground next to him. We sit in silence for a while, and he finally looks over at me. "How did I fuck it up so bad Brooke?" He whispers

"What did you fuck up?"

"My life. I can't walk Brooke. I lost my career; my hopes and dreams because I couldn't control my temper and just walk away." I see tears forming in his eyes. "I lost everything."

I stare at him in amazement. "You did not lose everything."

"Look around Brooke." He waves his arms. "I'm a shell of what I used to be. I used to be great."

"No Nathan, you look around." I say harshly. "You lost basketball. So fucking what. You haven't lost anything; just sight of what's important." I stand up and look my old friend in the eyes. "You have a beautiful wife, an amazing son who worships you, and you have your friends. You haven't lost anything but a stupid game that controlled your life and took top priority when it should have been your family."

Nathan glares at me. "You don't know shit Brooke. You haven't been around in four and a half years."

"Fuck you." I say venomously. "Haley has stuck by you through all of this even though it hasn't been easy for her. I haven't even been back long and I can see it's killing her. She's been by your side and kept her faith in you even when you lost it. Jamie looks at you with such admiration, it makes my heart break. I might not have been around, but neither have you the past year."

"Whatever." Nathan grumbles with a sour expression

I bend over to get in his face. "And Lucas told me that you can walk and you just choose not to. You used to be a fighter Nathan. I know it's hard, but you've just given up. Instead of throwing in the towel and being a miserable son of a bitch, why don't you fucking do something about it. Stop thinking about what you lost and open your eyes and realize what you have to fight for." I soften my tone. "I believe in you Nathan Scott, even if you don't. And if you don't want to do it for yourself, at least do it for her." I nod towards the window where Haley is looking at us

Nathan looks back at her and smiles a little at her before turning back to me. "I'm scared." He whispers, a tear making its way down his cheek

"I know sweetie. But you have all of us who will be here to help you. We love you Nathan. I love you." I smile encouragingly

"Thanks Brooke." He says and pulls me into a tight hug


	6. A Bottle of Tequila and Almost Kisses

_**Hey all! I would personally thank all of you for your reviews, but it's really fucking late, or early depending on how you consider 6:15 in the morning. So if there are mistakes, I blame it on that. Thanks so much for the love. Keep it comin! :-)**_

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

After dinner, we all hung out for a while catching up and just enjoying each other's company again.

"Do you want to stop and get your car tonight or do you want to just pick it up in the morning?" I ask Brooke after we say our good-byes and head back to the hotel

"Tonight is fine." Brooke answers absentmindedly

I glance over at her in concern. "You ok?"

She snaps out of her daze and smiles at me. "Sorry. I'm fine, I am. I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." I joke

Brooke laughs, her dimples flashing in the moonlight. "Thanks for your concern." She rolls her eyes and then sighs. "I chewed out Nathan tonight."

"So that's where you two disappeared to."

"Yeah. I feel kind of bad."

"I don't think you should. He seemed to be in a good mood at dinner, and I'm suspecting from everyone's reaction that it had been a while since that happened."

"I guess. So what do you think about Lindsey?" Brooke asks hesitantly

Thanks Brooke. Make me talk about something I don't even want to think about.

"She seems nice." I shrug, hoping she'll drop it

"You're still in love with him, aren't you." She says quietly after a moment

Another thing about Brooke that hasn't changed; she doesn't know when to let something go.

"Honestly Brooke, I really don't want to talk about it." There's an edge to my voice that I hope she picks up on, otherwise she'll push it

"Ok." She nods, thankfully getting the hint

We pull up to TRIC, and Brooke sends me a mischievous smile. That can't be good.

"What. I know that smile." I finally say, even though I know I should just ignore it

"Come on." She grins even bigger

"It's closed." I roll my eyes, knowing exactly what she's planning now

"Your point?" She smirks

"There's probably an alarm." I say, trying to deter her

"Nope." She shakes her head

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"I mean, there's no alarm we have to worry about."

She's still crazy.

Fucking crazy Brooke Davis.

"I'm not breaking into TRIC." I say firmly

She shrugs. "Ok. Suit yourself." She hops out of the car and starts walking towards a window

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I mutter to myself and get out of the car against my better judgement. "Brooke!" I hiss as I speed walk to catch up, looking around to see if anyone's watching

I see her open a window and climb through. Good grief.

I run to the window to find Brooke standing inside with a huge shit-eating grin on her face.

"You're insane. You know that?" I state simply before crawling into TRIC. "How did you know there was no alarm?"

"Lucas mentioned earlier tonight how the alarm wasn't working and he needed to call to get it fixed." Brooke shrugs. "You were to busy giving Lindsey the evil eye and looking at Lucas all lovesick like to hear what was actually coming out of his mouth."

I slap her on the arm and roll my eyes.

We walk upstairs and both stop to look around.

"We had some good times here." I say softly

"Yeah. We really did."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Peyton looked around TRIC in awe. It was opening night, and everything had come together smoother than they ever could have imagined.

"You ready for tonight?" Karen asked with a smile as she went to stand next to Peyton

"I hope so." Peyton smiled nervously. "Everything looks great Karen. You did an awesome job."

"You think?" Karen asked as she looked around at all of her hard work

"I really do." Peyton smiled and gave the older woman a hug. "It's going to rock here. We're going to do good things in this place."

Karen gave Peyton a grateful smile. "Let's get everything started." Turning to Lucas, Karen laughed. "Open the doors."

It only took about and hour for TRIC to reach full capacity. The music was pouring through the speakers, the bar was full, and everyone was dancing and having a good time.

Peyton was backstage getting ready to introduce the first band Brooke walked up to her and threw her arms around the blonde's neck.

"This is so awesome Peyton!" Brooke squealed

Peyton laughed. "It is, isn't it." She marveled

"Are you ready to go out there?"

"No." Peyton laughed nervously

"You'll be fine." Brooke reassured her and rubbed her hands up and down Peyton's arms to comfort her

"I hope so. Otherwise I'll be dubbed the girl who fucked everything up on a perfect night. Not to mention it'd be a great way to jump start my career in music." Peyton joked

Brooke just laughed and shook her head. "Knock 'em dead Sawyer."

Peyton's introduction and welcome speech went flawlessly, of course, and Peyton smiled in relief when she got backstage and found everyone waiting for her.

"What are you guys all doing?" Peyton asked, matching their smiles

"Supporting you. Supporting TRIC." Haley said

"This is a great idea Karen had." Nathan said. "It's going to be nice having a new hang out."

"Even nicer when we're 21." Lucas laughed

Brooke walked up to Peyton and gave her a big hug. "You did great." She whispered in Peyton's ear

"Thanks." Peyton whispered back and gave Brooke a squeeze

Brooke pulled away and pulled out a bottle of tequila from her purse. "Who says we have to be 21 to have fun?" She smirked. "I think a celebratory shot is in order." She laughed and opened the bottle, taking a swig and passing it to Haley

Haley looked at the bottle in her hand with an unsure expression. She looked around at everyone, and then shrugged. "Oh what the hell." She laughed and took a sip and then passed it on

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

Smiling at the memory, I walk behind the bar and pour two shots of tequila.

"Brooke! What the hell are you doing?" Peyton rolls her eyes and walks over to me

"Will you chill out." I say, exasperated

"No. Because your 'bright ideas'," she uses air quotes to emphasize her point. "Always land us in trouble."

I hand her a shot. "To us." She holds it like it's poison. "To memories." I add softly

I hold our shot with a hopeful smile, and Peyton finally smiles too and holds hers shot out.

"Why not." She chuckles

We down our shots and laugh. I grab the bottle before coming around the bar to stand next to my old friend, and take a swig.

"Now, may I ask, what are you doing?" Peyton sighs dramatically

"I am making nice with Mr. Cuervo here." I hold the bottle out to her. "Consider it a little suvionuer."

"They're going to notice it's gone." Peyton says matter-of-factly and takes a swig nonetheless

"I know. But then they'll notice enough money to buy a replacement and a couple extras and they'll be fine." I giggle

We walk around the club for a little, passing the tequila back and forth, when I finally open a door. "This is new." I say and flip the lights on

"Whoa." Peyton says as we look around the large space. "Nice."

"This must be the old office." I say, noticing the desk and the filing cabinets

"I like it." Peyton nods. "It has a cool feel to it."

I look at her and cock my head in thought.

"What?" She asks hesitantly

"Nothing." I shake my head and smile

How cool would it be to rent this space out. Peyton could make it an office. She could make it her own label.

This is where she got her start.

It only makes sense.

"Earth to Brooke." Peyton says with a laugh and waves her hand in front of my face. "We should go."

"Ok." I shrug

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

"Fuck." Brooke mutters as we both stumble into the hotel room

"What?" I ask and take another sip from the bottle we stole

I think we both had more Cuervo than we thought, because I'm pretty sure we're both drunk. Brooke's stumbling around worse than I am, and the room is starting to spin a little, making me sort of dizzy and lightheaded.

"We forgot to call about switching rooms." Brooke looks at her watch. "It's too late to worry about it now."

I shrug. "Oh well. Looks like you're stuck with me again." I grin

Brooke rolls her eyes and proceeds to start stripping. I go to the bathroom to give her some privacy; not to mention that alcohol isn't so bladder friendly.

A minute later, I hear a loud crash and a string of obscenities.

"Peyton!" Brooke yells for me

I walk out of the bathroom to find Brooke tangled up in her shirt, and I can't help but cracking up.

"Very funny." I hear her mutter. "A little help please?"

I go over to her and try to help her get free from the offending article of clothing.

"Will you stop struggling." I mutter as she flails her arms

"I'm sorry that my killer t-shirt decided to eat me." She grumbles through clenched teeth as her head appears

"See. All better." I smile

We're standing close. Too close. I see something flash in her eyes, and I notice how she licks her lips, probably without even realizing it.

Oh boy.

"Tequila?" I choke out and grab the bottle off the desk

Brooke grabs it from me and starts to chug it. Tearing her gaze from mine, she looks at the bed. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"Do what?" I choke out, a million thoughts running through my head

"Sleep." She shoots a menacing look at the couch. "I'm not sleeping on that again, by the way."

"I'll sleep on it." I shrug, my heart pounding in my chest

"That's ridiculous." Brooke pulls her hair into a ponytail. "Let's just share the bed like civilized adults."

"Only if you promise to stay on your side." I joke and stick out my tongue

She laughs, her dimples flashing, and she slaps my ass as she walks past me.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." She rasps flirtatiously in my ear, and I'm rooted to the spot I'm standing

It hasn't escaped me that my heart is beating faster in my chest, and my body is starting to tingle.

It hasn't escaped me that she still has that effect on me for some God forsaken reason.

It hasn't escaped me that I have to pee again…

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

I've been lying in this bed for about an hour, unable to sleep. Peyton's loud snores aren't helping matters much.

I almost kissed her earlier.

I don't know what I was thinking, and I'm glad she stopped it before it happened.

I'm not sure why, but my mind begins to wander to random things.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The Raven's had won another game, and with winning came parties. With parties came alcohol, and with alcohol came drunken stupidity.

"Good game tonight Luke." Brooke smirked devilishly and ran her fingers up Lucas' arm. "You should let me help you celebrate." She winked suggestively

"Maybe another time Brooke." Lucas shifted uncomfortably and patted Brooke on the shoulder

Brooke pouted. "What's wrong Broody? The game not get you worked up enough to blow off some steam?"

Lucas chuckled. "Maybe you should go find Peyton. I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"Don't." Brooke pushed a finger into Lucas' chest. "Tell me what I need." She slurred and walked away

Lucas sighed and shook his head, Haley coming up to stand next to him. "Brooke trying to get in your pants again?" She laughed

"Yep." Lucas smiled at his best friend. "Remind me again why we came to this party?"

"Because you're part of the team now, and it's a party to celebrate the team winning. I should be asking _you_ to remind _me_ why I let you drag me along."

"I wasn't going to come alone. Nathan and his minions might try to jump me if they get me by myself."

Haley sighed. "Nathan said he was going to be nicer to you. I told him I would stop tutoring him if he didn't."

"I still don't like it. You tutoring him." Lucas said after a moment

"Well I have no choice. He needs help. It's not like I hang out with him for the hell of it."

"He's shady Hales. Don't get your hopes up that he's a good guy."

"I'm not interesting in him Lucas." Haley lied. "Let it go."

"He's an ass." Peyton hiccuped as she walked up to the duo. "Lucas is right. Don't get your hopes up about him."

"Eavesdropping doesn't seem like your thing Peyton." Haley scowled. "I figured you'd be making out with Nathan in a corner somewhere. He is your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Nope." Peyton shook her head. "We broke up. Because he's an ass." She looked at Haley thoughtfully. "Besides, I think he has a thing for you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on Luke. I'm ready to go." She muttered and walked away

"So you broke up with the spawn of Satan." Lucas said slowly

"Technically, if he's the spawn of Satan, so are you." Peyton pointed out

"Right." Lucas looked around. "Brooke was looking for you."

"Ok." Peyton said and stumbled away from Lucas in search of the head cheerleader

Peyton found Brooke playing spin-the-bottle with a bunch of people in the dining room. "You were looking for me?" She asked as she walked up to the brunette

"Hi! Come play!" Brooke said cheerfully and smiled up at her best friend

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Peyton!" Brooke pouted

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Fine." She sat down next to Brooke and spun the bottle

"Oh yeah." Tim grinned goofily when it landed on him

Peyton closed her eyes and grimaced. "This is why I didn't want to play." She muttered and leaned over to give Tim a peck on the lips

"Aw man! Come on Peyton." Tim whined

Brooke laughed as someone else spun the bottle. They all played for a while, and eventually Brooke spun it and it landed on Peyton.

"Now this I want to see." Tim smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation

"Dear God." Peyton shook her head

"Are you ready for your world to be rocked Sawyer?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde

"Let's just do this and get it over with." Peyton mumbled

Brooke leaned in and kissed Peyton gently. Peyton immediately kissed back, and her hand found its way into Brooke's hair, tangling itself in the chestnut locks. Brooke bit Peyton's lip playfully, and Peyton let out a quiet moan and deepened the kiss.

After a moment, the girls pulled away, breathless, to find everyone staring at them.

"Cool." Tim nodded with a smirk

All of a sudden, they heard clapping and turned to find Nathan with a bitter smile on his face. "I always knew you two were hot for each other. Makes sense now why Peyton was never really into the sex with me."

"Fuck off Nathan." Peyton growled and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"I'm coming with you." Brooke said and jumped up. "Dick." She murmured to Nathan as she passed by him

* * *

I grin into the darkness and start to chuckle at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Peyton asks sleepily

"Nothing. I was just thinking about junior year when we played spin-the-bottle." I laugh

"You totally wanted me." Peyton yawns, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "Who wouldn't want the opportunity to kiss me?"

"Please." I scoff. " It's not like we had never kissed before."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Brooke and Peyton had spent the day at the mall like they did every Tuesday, and had then ridden their bikes back to Peyton's to hang out.

"This CD sucks." Brooke said as she concentrated in the mirror

"Your new eye shadow sucks." Peyton countered

Brooke turned away from the mirror to glare at Peyton. "It's 'Lime Twist'."

"It looks like nasty baby crap." Peyton shrugged

Brooke rolled her eyes and went to join Peyton on the bed. "I think I'm in love." She said dreamily. "Mike is so hot."

"You're too young to be in love."

"Nuh uh!"

"Besides, he's like 18." Peyton added

"So?"

"So, you've never even kissed anyone."

Brooke says quietly in thought. "Have you?"

Peyton laughed. "Who would I kiss?"

"I dunno." Brooke shrugged

The girls sat in silence for a while as they listened to music, Peyton drawing and Brooke painting her nails.

"You want to practice?" Brooke said suddenly

"What?" Peyton asked, not looking up from her drawing

"Kissing."

Peyton's head snapped up. "Ew." She crinkled her nose

"It's not gross."

"How do you know. You've never done it."

"Come in Pey!"

"Brooke, you're a girl."

"Duh!" Brooke rolled her eyes. "How do you think girls learn?" Brooke challenged

Peyton sighed and put her sketchpad down. "Fine."

"Really?" Brooke's face lit up

"Whatever."

Brooke squealed in excitement and moved closer to Peyton. "Ok. Do you know how to do it?"

"Brooke. We see people kiss all the time. It can't be that hard."

"Right. Ok." Brooke nodded

Brooke puckered her lips and closed her eyes, leaning in towards Peyton.

"That color is even uglier up close." Peyton marveled as she inspected Brooke's new eye shadow

"Peyton!" Brooke whined and opened her eyes

"Ok. Sorry."

Peyton took a deep breath and closed the gap in between herself and the brunette. The girls sat like that for a moment, lips pressed together, and then pulled away.

"See." Peyton said. "Easy."

"Yeah. Let's try with tongue." Brooke suggested

Peyton shrugged. "Ok."

The friends leaned in again and clumsily touched tongues. After a second, Peyton pulled back with a disgusted expression.

"That's so gross." She wiped her lips

"I liked it." Brooke smiled

"It was all slobbery."

"That's how it's supposed to be."

The girls laughed and fell quiet again, both resuming what they had been doing before the kisses.

* * *

"You were so grossed out." I smile at Peyton

"You stuck your tongue in my mouth." She scoffs with a laugh

"It's called making out."

"Yeah, well normally people don't drool in the other person's mouth when they kiss them." Peyton yawns

"We were barely 10! It was my first kiss!" I defend myself

"Go to bed." Peyton murmurs and rolls over to get comfortable

"You were sloppy too." I mutter after a moment, making us both chuckle


	7. One Takes a Stand, One Takes a Fall

_**Hello lovely readers! I hope everything is well! Here's an update for you in case you needed to smile a little. It's a little longer than usual, but that's mainly because I put some Lucas POV in here and had to make up for it with some Breyton stuff. I know you're all still curious to what's going on, but it's going to start being revealed soon. Just be patient. **_

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I would comment on each one, but I'm taking a break from studying to post this, so the personal comments will have to wait till next time. So leave me some love! :-P**_

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

I wake up to the sunlight shining in my eye and I can't help but groan. I already feel the hangover and I haven't even sat up yet. Barely opening my eyes, I look over to find that I'm alone in bed.

Alone in the room actually.

"What the hell." I mutter

I sit up slowly with another groan and put my head in my hands.

Fuck you Jose Cuervo. Fuck you.

Getting out of bed, I notice a note sitting on the table with a glass of water and some aspirin.

_P,_

_I had to run some errands. Here's something the curb the hangover._

_-B_

She probably left before I woke up because she knows I want to kill her.

I glance at the clock. 9:00.

"Fuck this." I mutter and swallow the pills

Climbing back into bed, I pull a pillow over my head and try to go back to sleep.

Not even 5 minutes later, my phone starts to ring.

I ignore it.

It starts ringing again right away, and I make a mental note to change my obnoxious ring tone as I finally give in and pick up the phone.

I look at the ID and frown. "You're lucky you aren't here right now." I mutter

"Morning Sunshine." Brooke laughs into the phone loudly

"Why do you always have to be so loud?" I rub my aching head

"Because I have a surprise for you."

"Awesome. Give it to me later."

I hang up and toss the phone aside, ignoring it as it starts to ring again.

* * *

I wake up again later to the bed creaking, and I look up to see and smiling Brooke and an uncomfortable looking Lucas.

Kill me now.

I probably look like I was hit by a semi.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." I say hopefully

Brooke shakes her head with a giggle. "You hung up on me, then ignored me, so this was the logical conclusion." She shrugs

I look at Lucas.

"I'm just along for the ride." He puts his hands up in surrender

I turn back to Brooke. "What is so fucking important."

"Nice to know you're still a grouch in the morning. I'll make sure to make a mental note of that." Brooke rolls her eyes

"Only when you force half a bottle of tequila down my throat the night before." I smile tightly

"So that's where that bottle went." Lucas says thoughtfully. "I was wondering where it had run off to."

"Shut it Broody Boy." Brooke gives him a pointed look. "Come on Goldilocks. We have something to show you."

I sigh and get out of bed to change, taking my sweet ass time just to piss Brooke off.

Getting in the car with Brooke and Lucas, I scowl behind my sunglasses.

"What's so important it couldn't wait until after I slept off my hangover." I say moodily

"You'll love it, believe me." Lucas smiles at me

I wish he would stop doing that. Being all smiley and cheerful.

It's giving me an even worse headache.

We pull up to TRIC and Brooke and Lucas get out of the car.

"You coming?" Brooke asks when I stay in the car to glare at them

"Is this another ploy to get me drunk again." I deadpan

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Come on Pey."

Wow. She hasn't called me that in years.

It brings a genuine smile to my face as I get out of the car to follow them inside.

"I found your tequila thieves." Lucas tells the bartender as we walk upstairs

"I should have guessed." The bartender smiles

He's kind of sexy. He must be Owen that Brooke was raving about.

"Hi Hottie Bartender." Brooke winks

"Hi Brooke." Owen rolls his eyes

"What's this about Brooke?" I ask impatiently

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Patience is a virtue, my dear."

I just stand and glare at her. The stare always works for Dr. Bailey on Grey's Anatomy, so I figure I might as well try it out.

Brooke cracks in less than a minute.

"Stop with the creepy staring and come on." She says, exasperated

Lucas chuckles and follows us.

Brooke flings open the door to the office we saw last night. "Ta da!" She says proudly

"We saw this last night." I scowl, not amused

"Ah, but last night it was just an office. Today, it's Peyton Sawyer's new label." Brooke smiles big

It takes me a second to process that.

"Huh?" I turn to Brooke and Lucas wide-eyed

Ok, maybe it's taking more than a second.

"I'm investing in you. A label. To sign your own bands." Brooke breaks it down slowly

"My mom said she's totally cool with it." Lucas speaks up. "She's glad it'll get some use."

"I'm sorry, wait." I say, putting up my hand." My own label?"

"Yep." Brooke nods. "You can be your own boss and sign your own bands and finally make a fucking difference."

"Oh my God." I whisper. "Oh my god!" I squeal in complete shock

Yes, I, Peyton Sawyer, squealed.

Bite me.

"So it was a good idea?" Brooke jokes with a laugh

I pull her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I whisper

"You're welcome." She whispers back. "But can you please let go now? You're hurting me."

I pull away from Brooke with a laugh and turn to Lucas. Pausing for only a moment, I pull him into a hug too.

"Tell Karen I said thank you." I say and pull away quickly

"I will." Lucas smiles and gives my shoulders a squeeze

I turn to look at Brooke with an ear-to-ear grin, and I see that she's smiling the same way.

"You are so going to kick ass." She squeals and claps her hands, making us all laugh

* * *

**LUCAS' POV**

Peyton's happier than I think she has been in a long time. Brooke did a great thing for her, and I'm grateful I was able to help.

I left the girls to talk about decorating shit to head to the school for practice.

It's been 3 years since I've seen Peyton, and I have Lindsey now and I couldn't be happier.

So someone please tell me why there's still that pull when it comes to Peyton.

I guess it is true that a part of you always loves your first love.

"Luke." Haley huffs and plops down in the chair in front of my desk

"Whoa." I chuckle. "What's going on Hales?"

"It's Nathan."

"Ok? What about him?"

It's always something about Nathan. Ever since his accident, he's made Haley's life a living hell.

"You want to know what I woke up to? Well I'll tell you. An empty bed." Haley's face finally breaks into a smile

"And that's a good thing?" I ask slowly, trying to figure out why she'd be excited about that

Girls confuse the hell out of me. They always have, and most likely always will.

"Well, normally if I woke up to an empty bed, it's because Nathan passed out drunk the night before on the couch or decided to make himself an early morning cocktail. But no, not today."

Haley just stops with a huge grin on her face, and I look at her expectantly.

Why do girls have to drag things out? Just get to the point. Us guys, we have short attention spans. Just give us the cliffnotes and save the long dramatic stories for your girlfriends.

"Today I find him downstairs with Jamie. They were playing Jaime's new basketball game." Haley beams

"That's great Hales!" I say genuinely. "That's a huge step."

"I don't know what Brooke said to him last night, but I love her for it. I think something finally got through to him." She stands up. "I have to get to class. I just wanted to let you know."

"I'll give him a call and see how's he's doing." I say and stand up to give my oldest friend a hug

"We've come a long way, the three of us." Haley says with pride

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Lucas was at the Rivercourt with the guys like every other school night playing basketball and joking around, Mouth commentating, and Haley sitting and watching.

"Well well. Look at what we have here." Nathan drawled as he and some of the guys from the team walked onto the court. "If it isn't the newest Raven."

Lucas closed his eyes in frustration and turned to face his half brother. "What do you want Nathan?"

"You and me." Nathan threw the basketball he was holding at Lucas. "Right now. I'll determine if you're good enough for the team."

"Nathan Scott is challenging Lucas Scott to a game of one-on-one to-" Mouth said quietly

Haley shoved him. "Shut up." She whispered as she watched the scene in front of her unfold

"I don't want any trouble man." Lucas said slowly

"You might not want it, but it's here." Nathan smirked and looked at Haley. "I'm about to hand you your ass in front of your little girlfriend here." He said quietly to Lucas, a menacing tone in his voice

"This is our turf." Skills spoke up. "We call the shots around here, and I think it's time for you fools to turn around and walk away."

"Your turf, huh?" Nathan laughed. "Fine. Let's go. Four-on-four."

Junk placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Let's just leave."

Lucas stared hard at Nathan. "No. We're going to show these douche bags who's better."

"Come on man. It's not worth it." Fergie said

"Walk away Luke." Haley called out from the bench

Nathan laughed. "You let your woman call all the shots?" He taunted Lucas

Lucas chucked the ball at Nathan, who caught it easily. "Your ball." He said through gritted teeth

Nathan looked around. "Forget it. You're not worth my time." He and his friends started to walk away, but he turned around. "I'm going to make you regret the day you decided to try and become one of the elite." He turned back around. "Bastard." He said just loud enough for Lucas to hear

Lucas made a move towards his brother, but was held back by the guys.

"Let it go Luke." Skills said calmly. "Let it go."

* * *

I smile at the memory of how much Nathan and I hated each other. Now, I don't know what I would do without him in my life.

Picking up the phone, I dial his number and take a deep breath. I'm about to take a huge risk that might set him back again.

"Hey Nate, it's Lucas." I say and take a deep breath. "What would you think about me coming over later and start working out with you."

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

"And we can put a desk here, and-"

"There's already a desk there." Peyton interrupts me with an eye roll

"We can get some cool chairs and a table for over here. And then we can find some of your old freaky drawings and put them up around the office."

"They're not freaky!" Peyton defends herself

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow at her

"Ok. They're a little…dark." She nods her head in approval at her description

"Fine. Freaky. Dark. It's all the same." I smile. "So what do you think? Is this something you really want?"

"Are you serious Brooke? This is a dream come true."

"Ok. Because I did all of this and didn't even think to ask you if it's something you'd want."

"I'm totally in! Are you sure you want to back it?" Peyton asks hesitantly

I chuckle and go put my arm around her shoulder's as we look over the office. "I haven't been more sure of something in a long time." I whisper

"Come on. Let me buy you lunch." Peyton offers

"You sure you don't want to sit around for a few drinks?" I joke

"You just want to oogle your hot bartender."

"Damn. You caught me." I snap my fingers

"Let's go." Peyton pulls me into a side hug. "I'm starved."

As we're walking to the car, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I answer cheerfully

"Brooke! Victoria noticed you're gone, _obviously_." Millicent barked into my ear. "No one has heard from you in 3 days!"

I groan. "What did you tell her?"

"That you had something important come up that you had to go take care of?"

"That's great Millie." I sigh. "And what did she say?"

"If she doesn't hear from you by tonight, she's going to hunt you down like a deer at the start of hunting season."

My mother is so weird.

"Ok. I'll call her. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, I turn to Peyton. "Victoria realized I was gone."

"Well no shit Sherlock." Peyton chuckles. "You own the company Brooke. Of course someone's going to notice if you go missing."

"I hate it!" I whine

"Tell Victoria to fuck of then." Peyton shrugs with a smile on her lips

"Oh yeah, that'd be perfect." I roll my eyes. "I'm back in Tree Hill indefinitely, you run the company. Oh, P.S., fuck off."

"Sounds good to me." Peyton nods

"That's because you hate her." I point out

"It's not like your mother is my biggest fan either."

"She's not my mother, she's my jailer."

"Funny how that works. She's never there for you when you were growing up, but now you can't get rid of her."

"Now I see why she hates you." I joke playfully

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Brooke!" Peyton hissed into the darkness. "Wake up. I think someone's in your house."

It was a rare night that the girls stayed at Brooke's rather than Peyton's, but they had thrown a party and had just crashed in Brooke's room.

"It's probably someone leaving." Brooke mumbled, half asleep

"Everyone left earlier. I checked and locked the door." Peyton said, sitting up to listen

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis!" A voice screeched from downstairs

Brooke bolted up, fully awake, with a look of terror on her face. "Oh no." she whispered

"Is that your-"

"Mother." Brooke groaned and flipped on the lamp next to her bed. "I'm so dead."

The girls heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and looked at each other, horrified.

"I should hide." Peyton said quickly. "She already hates me."

Brooke looked around frantically. "The closet! Get in the closet!" Her voice was now at a high pitched whisper

Peyton ran towards the closet, but Victoria came storming in before she could shut herself in it.

"Well well. What do we have here?" Victoria sneered. "Why does it not surprise me that you're here." She spat at Peyton

"Leave her alone Mother." Brooke warned

"Or what?" Victoria rounded on her daughter. "I come home from my trip to find alcohol everywhere and Peyton trying to hide in the closet. Kind of ironic, isn't it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke wondered

"I mean that this friendship has been unhealthy since day one." Victoria said, expecting that to explain it all

"I'll clean up tomorrow." Brooke rolled her eyes

"You will clean up now."

"It's four in the morning." Brooke scoffed. "Why are you coming home so damn late anyway?"

"I don't care if it's four in the morning, you will do as I say."

"Come on Brooke. Let's just do what she asks." Peyton said softly

"I'm not asking, I'm telling." Victoria stared hard at the girls. "And I'm telling my daughter, not you. You can show yourself out."

"Mom!" Brooke protested

"It's ok Brooke." Peyton said, blush creeping up her cheeks

"No, it's not." Brooke said and went to stand face-to-face with Victoria. "You haven't been home in a month and you think that you can just waltz in here and start demanding shit? I don't think so."

"I own this house, and I can do whatever I please." Victoria smirked. "Unless you'd like to be a lost soul like your little friend here."

"How dare you!" Brooke said through gritted teeth. "Peyton has been here for me more than you ever have. She's my family more than you ever will be."

Mother and daughter stared each other down.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out Sawyer." Victoria said without breaking her eye contact with Brooke

"Come on Peyt, I'm coming with you." Brooke turned to Peyton

"If you walk out that door, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Brooke exploded. "Don't you see I don't care? You'll be gone in a couple days and then you won't give a fuck about me again. You can't just show up once a month and start demanding things from me!"

"I'm your mother, I can do whatever I damn well please."

"In order to be my mother, I'd have to be more than an inconvenience to you." Brooke said, sadness showing through. "Call me when you leave."

Brooke walked out of the bedroom, leaving Victoria and Peyton alone.

"I don't want you around my daughter." Victoria said, and eerie calm to her voice. "She was never like this before you started coming around."

"Yes she was. You were just never around to see it." Peyton said and walked towards the door

"She doesn't care about you. She uses you because you're here."

Peyton turned around and looked Victoria in the eye. "At least someone is."

"How dare you."

"How dare me?" Peyton scoffed. "How about you show back up when you're actually ready to be a mother."

"At least Brooke still has her mother."

"Oh really?" Peyton looked around, tears in her eyes. "Because you could have fooled me."

* * *

"I can't believe after everything, you hired your mother." Peyton says in wonder

"As much as I may try, I'm not nearly bitchy enough to run my own line. I tried, and no one took me seriously. Not to mention how young I am. I couldn't think of anyone who could do the job." I sigh and pout. "I really don't want to call her."

"Well I'm sure as hell not." Peyton jokes

"Come on. Let's go eat. I'll worry about my hell beast of a mother later."

* * *

LUCAS' POV

"Honey, I'm home!" I joke as I walk through the door

No response.

"Linds?" I call out and set my stuff down

"In here." Lindsey says from the bedroom

I walk in to find her sitting on the bed, tears in her eyes.

"Baby." I go and sit down next to her. "What's wrong."

Lindsey looks up at me and holds out a ring box. "I was organizing our drawers and found this." She whispers

I chuckle. "Why are you crying?"

"You still have the ring you bought Peyton. It was 3 years ago, and you still have it." She hands me the box and stands up. "And now she's back."

Why do girls always jump to conclusions? And it's never a good conclusion. They always assume the worst.

"I know she's back." I stand up and face Lindsey. "But it doesn't matter." I put my hands on her shoulders. "I didn't keep that ring." I add quietly

"But it's right there." She points to the ring box

"Listen to me." I look her in the eye. "It's not the same ring."

"But then…" Lindsey trails off and her eyes go wide

"I was waiting for the right time." I give her an encouraging smile

I've been with this woman for 3 years. I bought the ring 6 months ago, and I've kept it hidden in my drawer since. I love her, and I don't know why I've been putting off proposing.

Lindsey goes to my bed and picks up the box. With a smile, she hands it to me. "Just let me know when that time comes."

Peyton is back.

Brooke is back.

And I've always had a fucked up track record with both of them.

I don't want to get caught up in that again. They're my past. Lindsey is my future.

No matter how fucked up things were, this is what I know to be true now.

"I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be something out of a fairytale. I wanted it to all be planned." I whisper

"What?" Lindsey looks at me curiously

Getting down onto one knee, I smile up at the woman I love. "Lindsey, will you be my wife?"

Lindsey looks at me in shock. "Lucas." She breathes out

"I've been waiting for the right time, but I realize that some things are best unexpected." I smile. "But I know that I want you forever. Marry me."

Lindsey laughs, tears falling down her face. "Yes." She whispers. "Yes, of course." She laughs again

I laugh with her and jump up to kiss her.

I love her. I truly do.

* * *

_**4 DAYS LATER**_

**PEYTON'S POV**

Lucas proposed.

He fucking proposed to Lindsey.

And everyone is oh so excited.

"Pour me another." I slur at Owen

"I think you're good for the moment Blondie." Owen says hesitantly

"Am I paying you to make my decisions? No. I'm paying you to make my drinks."

Owen gives me a hard look and sighs as he sets another shot in front of me.

"Thank you Hottie Bartender Boy." I smile sweetly

I sit for a while in silence, hiccuping occasionally between shots.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put your office in the same building as a bar." I hear a voice say behind me

"Thank God." Owen mutters, and I shoot him a look of death

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in New York already taking care of your trillion dollar company?" I don't even turn around to face Brooke

"Yes, I should." Brooke sits down next to me. "But there's no way in _hell _I'm leaving you like this."

Brooke plucks the cigarette out of my hand with a disgusted look and puts it out. "Gross." She mutters to herself

"I was smoking that." I complain

"Not anymore." She sighs and makes me look at her. "Peyt, you have got to get over this."

"I. Can't." I give her a huge fake smile

"Yes, you can. Come on Peyton, you haven't been with Lucas for 3 and a half years. Are you really still that in love with him?" I glare at Brooke and light another cigarette, which is quickly grabbed out of my mouth and put out. "Everything about you and Lucas was fucked up anyway." Brooke grabs the pack of cigarettes and chucks them behind the bar

"Everything was great between us except the times _you _were in the way."

I see the hurt flash in Brooke's eyes before they harden. "Get up."

"Brooke, I-"

"I said get up." She says, anger lacing her words

I sigh and stand up. "What?"

"I want you to take a look around. See that office over there?" Brooke points. "It's _your _office. _Your _label that I'm willing to invest as much needed into because I believe in _you_." She grabs my arms and holds them a little tighter than necessary. "Snap the fuck out of it, and get back to work."

"Ok…Victoria."

"That's uncalled for." Brooke says, shocked. "Victoria is nothing but a bitch. Victoria is-"

"Right behind you." Victoria says, not amused

Brooke jumps about 10 feet in the air and whips around, and I can't help but laugh.

"Hi." Brooke squeaks

"I tried to warn you." I burp

Victoria shoots me a look of disgust, and I can't help myself; I give her a shit eating grin and a little wave. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Davis." I say as sarcastically as humanly possible

"Peyton Sawyer. I should have known. Nice to see some things never change. You're still as classless as ever." Victoria sneers

"You're right. Some things never change. This is the first time I've seen you in years and yet you're still the biggest bitch I've ever known." I send her a fake smile

"Peyton, please." Brooke quietly begs beside me, and I finally look at my old friend who is as white as a ghost

Maybe now isn't the best time in the world to rile Victoria up.

"I'll just be…" I back away slowly and break out in a run as I near the bar

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

Victoria is here.

In Tree Hill.

Giving me a look so full of loathing, if looks could kill, they'd never find any body parts.

"Did you really think you could hide from me forever?" Victoria asks with the famous Davis raised brow

"I wasn't hiding. I was just…" I quickly try to think of something to say, but my brain is momentarily frozen in fear

"Taking care of business?" Victoria supplies. "Millicent told me."

My phone suddenly rings.

Saved by the bell.

"I need to…" I turn around to answer. "Brooke Davis." I say as professionally as I can

"Victoria found out where you are!" Millicent yells frantically into the phone, and I know Victoria can hear every word. "I tried to get a hold of you but your phone was off. Hide!" She squeaks

"Too late. She's here." I whisper and hang up, turning back around to face my mother. "So what's up?" I ask like nothing is wrong

"I don't have time for games." Victoria rolls her eyes. "Our plane leaves in two hours."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there." I try to slowly back away

"Like I'd fall for that." Victoria takes a step towards me. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I have to think of something.

Fast.

"Owen!" I yell. "Would you please call the police and tell them I'm being harassed."

Owen looks at me like I've gone mad.

"Pick up that phone and I'll make your life a living hell." Victoria threatens quickly

I sigh. "I'm not coming with you."

"Yes, you are. You have a company to run. I won't have everything I've worked for fall apart because you want to act like a teenager again."

Ok, now she's pissed me off.

"Oh, you mean the company that is _mine _that you've been trying to call all the shots for over the past 3 years? The company where what _I_ say doesn't even matter anymore if you don't like it? The company that _you _take all the credit for? I thought you'd be jumping at the chance to be 'in charge' without me arguing with you over every little thing. Isn't it easier without me in the picture?" I say, bitterness coating my words. "It's funny how you never gave a shit about me until I became successful. It's hilarious, actually, that you only showed up and tried to be a part of my life when you saw that I was more of a success than you'll ever be."

I'm on a roll. It's all about to hit the fan.

"It's funny," I get in her face. "How _I_ make my _own _money with my _own _ideas and created my _own _success without depending on someone else. You only feed off the successful people in your life like a leech." I smirk. "First you try to control Dad, and now you're trying to control me. The only reason you are where you are is because I've allowed you to be there. You wouldn't be anywhere if you had to formulate your own ideas. You wouldn't be so content in who you think you are if you had to make it on your own. You know why? Because you couldn't."

I see the fire starting to fade from her eyes, but I'm not backing down now. It's my chance to prove a point.

"When you lost control over Dad, and you had no where to go, and, for the first time since I was born, you decided to pretend like you actually cared about me. Because the only thing you're good at is finding someone who you can manipulate to feel like you're important."

"Brooke. You-"

"Dad left your sorry ass because he got tired of it. Now I understand why." I interrupt before she can say anything to stop me. "You'd be like all the other 'normal' people that you despise if you had to make it on your own."

I take a step back and take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Stop controlling me. It's _my _company._ I_ call the shots." I point towards the door. "Go back to New York, and leave me alone. I'll be back in a couple of days." I cock my head with a smirk. "Until I get back, you can pretend like you're actually important."

Victoria stares at me with a look I've never seen before. For the first time ever, I have the last word as she walks out of TRIC silently.

I close my eyes and try to stop the tears from flowing.

I turn around when I hear slow clapping behind me. Peyton is grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up." I mumble, not in the mood

Peyton stops and gives me a sympathetic smile. Picking up two shots off of the bar, she walks over to me. "Shot?" She offers

"Thanks." I say and down mine, grabbing hers and downing it also

Peyton raises her eyebrows. "How about we both take the day off from life and get shit canned."

"Hottie Bartender." I call out, my eyes still locked on Peyton's, and smile creeping up my face. "Put a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses on the bar. We'll pour our own drinks."

"I'm pretty sure that's against the law." Owen shakes his head

"Do I pay you to follow the rules? No. I pay you to do what I ask." I say, finally breaking eye contact with Peyton to stare at him

"You two are too close." Owen points between me and Peyton, and puts a bottle and shot glasses on the bar

"What?" I ask Peyton, who is laughing hysterically

"Nothing. I said something similar earlier."

"Maybe Victoria is right. I should stop hanging out with you." I mutter, watching the smile vanish from Peyton's face. "Too soon?"

"Too soon." She nods

"Sorry." I give her a lopsided smile


	8. When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You

_**Hey dudes! I'm back with another update! Life's been crazy these past couple weeks, so sorry it took a little longer to update! We're starting to get somewhere with all of this, so enjoy!**_

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

Well, mission accomplished.

Brooke and I are still sitting at TRIC, drunk as hell and laughing our asses off.

"I think it'd be a good idea for you girls to switch to water now." Owen says hesitantly

"But it's only 5." Brooke does what she does best; she pouts. "The night is still young." She picked up the tequila bottle to inspect it. "We still have tequila left."

"I'm not serving you any more." Owen makes a grab for the bottle

I reach it before he does and I bring it close to myself. "But we're having fun."

"No, it's fine." Brooke smiles and reached into her purse. "I forgot that I brought you a little office warming gift." She pulls out a bottle. "Everyone with their own office should have a bottle of liquor in case of a hard day."

"Sweet!" I can't help but giggle

Owen scowls at us. "You can't drink it here at the bar."

"You wanna know something Hottie Bartender Boy?" Brooke frowns in thought. "You are one big party pooper."

"I know." He smiles and walks away

"It's fine Brooke. We can go sit in my new shiny office 30 feet away." I grin before Brooke makes a scene

Brooke sighs and throws some money down on the bar and glares at the back of Owen's head. "Party pooper." She mumbles again

We giggle as we stumble to my office, falling onto the new leather couch.

"This office is _awesome_." Brooke nods her head in approval. "We did good."

"We didn't do anything." I laugh. "This was all you baby. I just work here."

Brooke looks at me with the unreadable expression that unnerves me for some reason. "What?" I can't help but wonder

She shakes her head and smiles, averting her eyes. "Nothing." Her voice is soft. "What's your plan? Thought of anything?"

I sigh. "Why must you ruin the good vibes?"

"Sorry." Brooke says, no apology in her voice

"I guess my next step is finding an apartment."

"Probably a good move. You can't stay at the hotel forever." She teases

"Are you really leaving in a couple days?" I ask before I even know what I'm asking

I've wanted to ask her that since I heard her tell Victoria she would be back in New York. I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, but I guess now is a good time since we're talking about plans.

Brooke rubs the bridge of her nose. "I don't know. I have to go back sometime. Soon. I have a company to run."

"I know."

"How about I help you look for apartments tomorrow." She changes the subject with a smile. "I'll even put all of the deposits down."

"Come on. You don't have to do that."

"You're my employee. I can do whatever I want." She grins

"Ouch." I hold a hand over my heart in mock hurt. "That's all I am to you now? Just another employee?"

"Pretty much." She agrees with a nod of her head

"And here I thought we used to be best friends." I sigh dramatically. "I guess I was mistaken." I stand up. "Are you allowed to be seen drinking with us little people? Isn't that against the rules?" I tease

Brooke laughs and grabs my hand, pulling me back to the couch.

In my drunken state, I sort of trip over my own feet, and instead of falling into a sitting position, I fall ungracefully.

Ungracefully right on top of Brooke, pinning her under me.

Our faces are only inches apart, and I can feel her hot breath tickling my lips.

"I think I can make an exception." She whispers and looks down at my lips

"Whatever you say boss lady." I can't help but whisper back

I don't know why, but I have this urgent need to close the small gap between us. Searching Brooke's eyes for a sign of hesitation, I smile when I don't find any.

Slowly lowering my face to hers, there's a sudden knock at the door, breaking whatever trance was over us.

I jump up like I've been electrocuted as realization of what I was about to do hits me.

"Come in!" Brooke calls out, looking everywhere but me

Owen pokes his head in, and I could slap his pretty face right now. "I feel bad. Why don't you two come back out here and keep me company." He smiles and runs his hand through his hair. "I kind of miss the verbal abuse."

"Of course you do." Brooke smirks and walks right past me

She doesn't even look at me as she walks out of my office.

I can't help but feel like I've done this before.

Except last time, it was a hell of a lot more painful.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Brooke. Don't go." Peyton quietly begged

Brooke was standing at the end of the bed, throwing clothes into her suitcase. She turned back to the closet, grabbed another pile of clothes, and threw those on top of the others.

"Brooke!" Peyton said firmly. "Will you _please _stop and talk to me."

When Brooke didn't answer, Peyton walked up to her and grabbed her by the arms, forcing Brooke to face her.

"Let me go." Brooke growled, avoiding Peyton's eyes

"Please don't run away from me."

Brooke broke free from the blonde and zipped up her suitcase. Picking it up from the bed, Brooke headed towards the door.

"Can we please just talk about this?" Peyton sobbed

Brooke stopped, but didn't turn around. "I don't want to talk. That's all we've ever done, is talk. I'm sick of it." She said harshly, hiding her tears from the blonde. "There's nothing more to talk about. I have a plane to catch."

"Brooke."

"Goodbye Peyton."

Peyton was left with only the sound of her sobs as Brooke walked out of the door.

* * *

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke yells with a laugh, snapping me out of my daze. "Get your ass out here. The place is hoppin tonight."

"It's not like we were gone that long." I glance at the clock

"Apparently there's this band playing in a little, and they must be pretty popular because it's packed."

"Let's get our drink on." I smile as I walk up to her

"Yeah, because we really need more." She teases with an eye roll and grabs my arm, yanking me into the bar

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

Damn there are some hot boys here tonight. It's funny how there are such good-looking men in a small town like Tree Hill. Sometimes I forget how many hot guys I snagged living here.

I glance at Peyton who's nodding her head to the music, and I can't help but giggle.

She looks like one of those bobble head toys.

"What?" She asks over the music when she hears my laugh

I shake my head with a smile, which I'm sure looks pretty goofy at the moment. "Nothing." I chuckle as I turn my attention back to the band.

They suck.

Which means it's exactly the type of music Peyton is into.

Not able to help myself, I glance at her again, but look away before she realizes that I'm dealing with a slight staring issue.

It might just be that I'm drunk, but I think Peyton almost kissed me earlier.

Scratch that… She _did _almost kiss me earlier.

And I wanted it.

"Hi." A voice suddenly says at my shoulder, pulling me out my thoughts

I turn to the voice with a fake smile to find a decently attractive guy smirking at me. "Hi."

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offers

"Can I get a name?" I counter with a raised brow

"Jared."

"Brooke." I smile. "You enjoying the music?"

Jared signals Owen over and orders me another drink that I probably shouldn't drink. "They're alright. Not really my style." He tries to discretely look me over

"Me either."

"You want to get out of here?" He asks suddenly and leans in closer

Wow. This guy has no tact. That might have worked when I was 16, but I'm officially not interested now.

"You know, I'm not sure my girlfriend would like that very much." I give him a sad smile

"Girlfriend?" He scoffs skeptically

I hope Peyton remembers this game as I grab her arm and pull her close.

"What the hell Brooke." Peyton grumbles

"Peyton, this is Jared. Jared, this is my _girlfriend _Peyton." I say pointedly

Confusion flashes in Peyton's eyes for only a second before her face breaks out into a smile. "Hi Jared. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Jared mumbles and walks away with his tail in-between his legs

"What, no more free drinks?" I call out to his retreating form with a giggle

Peyton laughs beside me and I turn to her with a thankful smile.

"It's been a long time since we've played the girlfriend card." Peyton smiles

"I wasn't sure if you would play along."

"Why wouldn't I? We've had some fun playing that game." Peyton looks to where Jared disappeared. "His reaction was pretty boring."

"He asked me to leave with him after one drink. I figured I'd use you to help me run him off." I shrug

"Glad I could help." She leans in close, grabbing the back of my neck as she whispers in my ear. "Next time you want to play the girlfriend card, make sure we can at least have some fun with it."

I involuntarily shiver at her seductive tone, and I turn around to find Owen giving me a shit-eating grin.

"What's that look for." I scowl

He sets a shot down in front of me. "I know your secret Brooke Davis." He winks and turns away

I knit my brows in confusion.

What the fuck is he talking about?

A familiar face catches my eye, and I yell over the music. "Haley!"

Haley turns towards me, startled, and laughs. "Hey guys." She makes her way over to Peyton and me

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asks as she gives Haley a hug

Haley shifts nervously. "Me and umm… Just here to check out the band." She gives us a nervous smile

"What's wrong with-"

"There you are." Lindsey suddenly pops up next to Haley

"Lindsey!" Peyton says in surprise. "Hi."

"Hi." Lindsey says hesitantly

There's a moment where we're all sitting in uncomfortable silence as the band finishes their set. As soon as it's quiet enough for us to not have to yell, Lindsey turns to us. "Shots?"

We all agree quickly.

"I'm going to go talk to the band." Peyton stands up after the shot and stumbles away

"Is anyone else here?" I wonder

"The guys are all on their way." Haley sighs

"Nifty." I burp

Lindsey laughs. "How drunk are you?"

"Well, Peyt and I are onto our second bottle of tequila, so we're both pretty much shit-canned and a half." I grin

"We should dance." Haley suggests and points to the crowd starting to gather on the dance floor

The three of us make our way to the middle of the people dancing and start to sway to the music.

"Hello ladies." Luke smiles as he joins us, giving Lindsey a quick kiss

"Hi Broody." I pull him into a hug. "Dance with me." I wink

Lucas turns to Lindsey to silently ask permission, and she nods with a laugh.

I grab his arm and start to dance with him. "You proposed." I say matter-of-factly

"Yep." Lucas smiles and glances at his fiancée. "I've been wanting to for a while."

"And you choose right now."

"No time like the present."

"Ah. Right." I say, a smile pulling at my lips

"What?" Lucas takes a step back. "What is it you're wanting to say."

"You propose a week and a half after a certain skinny blonde pops back into the picture."

"That's not fair."

"Oh really?"

"Let me ask you something. Why are you still here in Tree Hill?"

I stop dancing to stare at Lucas. "Wow. Tell me how you really feel."

"I didn't mean it like that." Lucas sighs. "All I mean is that you made such a big deal about needing to go back, yet you're still here. Still here, and staying with Peyton. Investing in her label… Everything because of Peyton." Lucas gives me a knowing look

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucas."

"Please Brooke. When are you going to stop lying to me and hiding the fact that-"

"Brooke!" Peyton runs up to me, her face lit up like a Christmas tree

I tear my shocked gaze from Lucas to look at Peyton. "What's up P.Sawyer?"

Lucas backs away to go back to Haley and Lindsey and I take a deep breath.

"You'll never guess what I just did."

"You found a guy and had mad, hot, passionate monkey sex in the bathroom."

"What? No!" Peyton laughed. "Ew." She crinkles her nose. "Shut up and listen to me! I went to talk to the band."

"You always talk to the band."

"They're coming in tomorrow to talk about being the first band I sign." Peyton beams

I don't know why the room is suddenly spinning, but it is, and it feels about 20 degrees hotter in here all of a sudden. Everything is starting to go fuzzy.

"Brooke?" Peyton asks in concern. "You're not looking so hot."

"Yeah. I, umm…" I trail off as I start to take in deep breaths

"Brooke. What-"

The next thing I know, I'm pushing past Peyton and rushing to the bathroom. As soon as I find an empty stall, I'm emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

Peyton is right behind me and starts to rub my back.

God. I haven't thrown up from drinking in… I don't even know how long.

I do know that I feel so much better now.

I stand up straight and give Peyton a sheephish smile. "Sorry."

"Was the band that bad?" Peyton jokes

I can't help but laugh. "No. I'm really excited for you."

"Come on." Peyton nods her head towards the door. "Let's head back to the hotel."

"But I want to dance." I pout

"Babe, you just blew chunks."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I roll my eyes. "I'm ready for some dancing and some shots."

A dude suddenly walks into the bathroom and stares at us.

"Excuse us. This is the ladies room." I scowl at him

"Brooke." Peyton whispers and chokes back a laugh

I look around and blush. "Oops. Sorry." I smile at the guy and run out of the bathroom. Turning around, I slap Peyton's arm. "You could have told me it was the men's room."

"I didn't really have the chance with your head in the toilet and all." Peyton cracks up

"Now I really need another shot." I mutter and head towards the bar, Peyton laughing at me the whole way

* * *

**PEYTON'S POV**

Everyone is out on the dance floor having a good time, but I'm getting nervous about talking to the band in the morning.

So I decided to come to my office to sit and think for a minute in silence.

I'm sure I look like an idiot, sitting on the couch by myself, grinning at the wall.

At least I'm by myself until the door opens and Luke pops his head in, that is.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." Lucas smiles as he slowly steps in and shuts the door

"What are you doing here?" I can't help but snap

He shrugs and starts walking towards me. "You haven't talked to me much this past week. In fact, it seems like you're avoiding me."

"I am."

I figure honesty is the best approach here. Especially since I've had enough alcohol to not give a shit.

"Why?"

"Why?" I scoff. "Lucas, are you _that _blind?"

"You turned me down Peyton." Lucas throws his hands up in agitation. "And then you let me walk out of your life. You didn't try to come catch me. You didn't try to call me for months. You didn't do _anything _Peyton. What was I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for you?" He looks me dead in the eye. "I'm glad I didn't, because I would have been waiting for 4 years."

"You left before I woke up!" I say softly. "You were just gone. I told you I needed time to think, and you just left."

"Because we both know the reason you were hesitant. I stood no chance against it. Why stay just to be heartbroken again when you woke up?"

"I did try Lucas. I had an entire notebook filled with letters."

"I'm happy Peyton." Lucas walks up to me. "And you could have an entire room filled with letters, because it never mattered. You never sent one."

"I still love you."

"No you don't. You're just drunk." Lucas says sadly and starts to walk away

"I was going to say yes." I blurt

Lucas whips around. "What?"

"After you fell asleep that night, I thought about it. I tried to wake you, but you were out. I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning, you were gone." I can tell that the tears are falling freely down my face. "I was going to say yes." I whisper

"Then you should have told me. By you not, I don't think that your heart was completely sure."

I don't know why, but I need to see if these feelings are still real.

Storming up to Lucas, I snake my arms around his neck, bringing my lips to his, and kissing him with everything in me.

He pushes me back in shock. "Peyton…"

"I'm sorry."

And I am.

I thought I would feel something, all those emotions, rush back when I kissed him.

But I felt nothing.

Maybe it's the alcohol, but I felt _nothing_.

"Well well." A voice says from the door and Lucas and I both turn around in fear. "I see you're both still up to your sneaky, cheating ways. Apparently some things never change."

"Brooke." I search for an explanation

"I'm just glad that I'm not the one getting fucked over this time." Brooke adds. "Lindsey was looking for you. Good thing I found you before she did." She glares at Lucas

Lucas takes one last look at me and walks out of my office.

"Can we please leave now." I whisper and wipe my tears

"Sure." Brooke nods

"Can you drive?"

"I'll have Owen call us a cab." Brooke gives me an understanding smile, and it breaks my heart even more for some reason

I can't believe I kissed him.

I can't believe I felt nothing.

I can't believe I've been living in the past for so long.

* * *

**BROOKE'S POV**

I walked in on Peyton and Lucas.

Again.

I feel like I'm back in High School when they were sneaking around behind my back. And it frustrates me that I felt all those feelings of jealousy and betrayal flare back up again.

It was years ago. Why can we _not _get over this?

Looking over at my old best friend, I can tell immediately that something is off. Lucas left, and she has this unreadable look on her face. I wonder what happened in there before I caught them.

Walking up to Owen to get the number to call a cab, Peyton orders a shot before I can even open my mouth.

"I thought you wanted to leave." I ask Peyton, confused

"Let's dance." Peyton says and downs her shot

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." I say slowly

"Are you my friend or my mother." Peyton snaps and signals Owen for another

I'm not going to argue with her right now.

"Owen." I say gently when Peyton turns around to watch everyone. "Can you call us a cab please?"

"Sure." He nods and turns around

"Hey!" I hiss quietly to get his attention. "If she orders more shots, use water." I instruct him

He gives me an odd look, but nods.

"You want to dance?" I turn to Peyton, acting like nothing is wrong

"Nah. I'm good. The alcohol is here." Peyton responds, a million miles away

Good God she's turned into an alcoholic.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I prod gently

"Nope."

"Ok."

She orders a few more shots, so drunk she doesn't even realize that they are water.

"I called a cab." I inform her a few minutes later. "It's probably here."

"Whatever."

I throw money down for our tab and grab her hand. "Come on. Let's head back to the hotel."

Peyton nods and lets me lead her outside. We get into the cab and ride in silence back to the hotel. Peyton is staring blankly out of the window, and I rub circles on her hand with my thumb.

She hasn't let go of my hand since we left TRIC.

I'm not going to push her to talk. It's never done any good in the past, and I know her well enough to know that she'll open up eventually.

We get to the hotel and walk into the room, still not a word spoken between us. I throw my purse down and take my heels of, sighing in relief. "Those were killing me feet." I say, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm going to go brush my teeth real fast."

Peyton grunts in response.

Apparently her kiss with Lucas has made her fucking speechless.

We still haven't gotten another room. I don't think either of us care at this point though, to be honest. We had plenty of opportunities to, but neither of us ever made the effort.

After we've both gotten ready for bed, we climb in and I can't help but pray that the room stops spinning. Fucking alcohol.

After taking a few minutes to get comfortable, I'm almost asleep when I feel the bed shaking.

Peyton's crying.

"Peyton?" I whisper and put my hand gently on her shoulder

"What did I do?" She sobs

"You followed your heart."

She turns around and throws herself into my arms. "Oh Pey." I sigh and run my fingers through her hair as she cries

"I made an idiot of myself."

"Sweetie-"

"I thought I still loved him. 4 years later, and I fooled myself into thinking that I still wanted him. You know what upsets me the most? I didn't feel a thing. Not a fucking thing." Peyton lets out a bitter laugh

"What?"

I was not expecting that. Peyton has been pining over him for so long, it feels like a lifetime.

"I think I was more in love with the idea of it all." Peyton shifts to get more comfortable, and I suddenly realize our position

She's lying on top of me, her arms around my neck, my hand running up and down her back comfortingly.

Peyton must have realized the same thing, because she sits up slightly to wipe her tears. "Sorry." She smiles shyly and starts to move

"It's ok." I say quickly and tighten my grip on her

She grins and puts her head back down. "What do I do now? It's going to be so awkward."

"When has it not been awkward between you two?" I joke. "Just play it off like you were so drunk you don't remember."

Peyton chuckles, and I smile knowing she's not as upset. She sighs and I tense as her breath tickles my neck.

Peyton shifts again, and the next thing I know her tongue is darting out and lightly licking the side of my neck.

"Peyt." I can't help but moan when she bites down lightly

Peyton pulls my hair, yanking my head to the side, exposing more of my neck.

My fingers grip her back tightly as my body starts to respond to her actions.

"What are you doing?" I breathe heavily

"Whatever I want." Peyton mumbles and sucks on my pulse point

She's drunk and hurting, and I'm just here and convenient. This is wrong. I don't need to give her something else to regret in the morning.

_I _don't want anything to regret in the morning.

I knew sharing a bed would come back to bite me in the ass.

"Please." I beg. "Stop."

"Do you really want that?" Peyton scrapes her teeth against my collarbone

I push Peyton off of me. "I don't want to be the person you use when you're emotions are all mixed up."

"You didn't care before." Peyton has an evil smirk on her face

"That's not fair." I scoff

"Life isn't fair Brooke."

I look at her thoughtfully as she moves towards me again.

Oh, what the hell.

I grab her and pull her back on top of me, crashing our lips together. I moan as her teeth tug at my bottom lip and use it as an opportunity to shove my tongue into her mouth. She shudders when our tongues meet, and we battle for dominance.

This feels so good.

So bad, but so good.

So familiar.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Brookie." Peyton taunted drunkenly as she slowly crawled her way up the bed towards the brunette

"You and Luke have a fight again?" Brooke muttered and flipped the page in her magazine

"Does it matter?" Peyton asked

"What happened this time." Brooke sighed

Peyton pouted and stopped her advances. "You're no fun tonight, you know that?" She complained

Brooke shrugged. "I'm not in the mood to be fucked with."

Peyton smirked and started to run her hand up and down Brooke's thigh. Brooke finally set her magazine down and reached for Peyton all in one motion.

"I knew you'd give in." Peyton mumbled against Brooke's lips

"Just shut up and fuck me." Brooke grumbled, pulling the blonde's shirt off roughly

* * *

Peyton's hands are in my hair and her leg is making its way in-between mine as I remember back.

She had gone back to Lucas the next day, like she did every time, acting like nothing had happened.

"No!" I practically yell and push Peyton off of me again, jumping out of the bed

"What the fuck?" Peyton snaps

"I'm not going to be another drunken mistake you make tonight." I say harshly

I'm not trying to make her upset.

I know it was a low blow.

But I also know it's the only way I'll be able to stop this from happening.

"Let's just go to bed." I say calmly

"Right. Whatever Brooke." Peyton shakes her head and rolls over, passing out immediately.

I get back into bed and try to fall asleep. My thoughts are racing, and I realize that sleep probably won't be coming for a while.


End file.
